Quando a Tempestade Acabar
by Apothenai
Summary: Harry foi envenenado e Snape acredita que a única pessoa capaz de formular um antídoto para salvá-lo é Draco. Obrigado a ajudar Potter, Malfoy nem imagina que seu paciente – apesar de estar em coma – consegue ouvir tudo o que é dito ao seu redor. Se ele soubesse, com certeza teria ficado calado.
1. I - Limbo

**OBS:** Fanfic inspirada nas músicas do _Snow Patrol_, principalmente a _What if the Storm Ends_.

* * *

**Quando a Tempestade Acabar**

* * *

**.: I - Limbo :.**

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Ele estava de pé ao lado de uma clareira, a varinha em riste, conjurando um _Protego _e no segundo seguinte estava sendo arremessado para o lado, seu corpo girando no ar, uma fumaça intensa, um barulho ensurdecedor, explosões gritos e a estranha sensação de que todo o seu corpo estava em chamas.

Sua varinha estava perdida, seu rosto estava afundado na terra e um profundo terror começou a dominar sua mente. Arrastando-se, conseguiu atravessar alguns arbustos e alcançar as raízes de uma árvore. Se mover era doloroso, _respirar _era mais doloroso ainda, mas ele precisava pelo menos se proteger para avaliar o estrago e tentar pensar em como sair dali.

Com muito esforço conseguiu se sentar e recostar contra o caule da árvore. Ainda era capaz de ouvir gritos e sons de batalha, porém estava tudo muito distante. Era como se ele tivesse sido arremessado uns trinta metros adiante, mas isso não significava que ele estava a salvo, precisava ser cuidadoso.

Um repentino surto de tosse o dominou e ele precisou se contorcer enquanto tapava a própria boca para abafar o som. Depois de um tempo, sem fôlego e com a garganta queimando, tornou a recostar contra a árvore, olhando para a própria mão em meio à penumbra que envolvia a mata.

Não precisou se esforçar para perceber o sangue, mesmo porque o cheiro metálico rapidamente assolou suas narinas. Uma súbita onda de náuseas se seguiu e no instante seguinte ele se virou para o lado e vomitou. Aquilo já estava fora de controle.

Trêmulo, banhado em suor, terra e sangue, finalmente conseguiu reunir um pouco de energia para estender uma das mãos e murmurar baixinho. _"Accio_ varinha."

Por longos segundos pensou não ter concentrado magia o suficiente para conjurar o feitiço e se isso fosse verdade ele estava derradeiramente perdido. Mas após um tempo, em meio a uma espera dolorosa, ele assistiu com um alívio mórbido uma varinha avançar em sua direção em meio aos arbustos. Na distância da floresta os sons começavam a diminuir, contudo ele não sabia se era porque estava muito fraco e prestes a perder a consciência, ou se era porque a batalha começava a migrar para longe.

Tentando não perder tempo com suposições, capturou o pedaço de madeira com dedos trêmulos, tendo dificuldade para segurar a superfície lisa com as mãos escorregadias devido ao próprio sangue.

Mais uma vez, tentando não se render ao cansaço e a súbita vontade de cair no sono, ele girou a varinha em um movimento lento e chacoalhante, mas nem por isso imperfeito. Se pudesse arriscar diria que poderia conjurar aquele mesmo feitiço dormindo, o que era uma mão na ronda agora que ele estava no meio do nada e em um estado de semi-morte.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"Arfou, e no instante em que a magia foi canalizada para fora de seu corpo ele teve certeza de que finalmente iria desmaiar. Precisou de todas as forças que tinha para se manter sentado e de olhos abertos enquanto observava o brilhante cervo que começava a se forma diante de si.

Sorrindo de leve ele ergueu uma das mãos e com muito esforço quase apalpou a cabeça esfumaçada do patrono.

"Ei, Prongs," cumprimentou em um meio suspiro, tossindo logo em seguida. O patrono pareceu olhá-lo com interesse, batendo um dos cascos no chão com impaciência. Recuperando-se por muito pouco da crise, Harry limpou o sangue que passou a escorrer do canto dos seus lábios com as costas da mão. "Encontre Remus, sim? Diga a onde estou," e em meio a um delírio pensou no quanto isso seria impossível, já que nem ele sabia a onde estava exatamente, por isso acrescentou com um último fôlego. "Traga-o até mim."

O cervo ergueu a cabeça com certa severidade, parecendo – por alguns instantes – quase que indeciso, mas logo em seguida, sem aviso, girou ficando de costas para seu dono e com um impulso firme saiu galgando em meio às árvores.

Harry assistiu por alguns instantes a figura esfumaçada desaparecer na escuridão e finalmente, com um suspiro raso, parou de lutar contra o cansaço e por fim desmaiou.

* * *

"_Oh, Merlin!_" Foi à única coisa que Harry ouviu no sossego da floresta, já não sentia mais o próprio corpo e a dor há muito tempo havia esvanecido. Não conseguiu abrir os olhos, ou captar qualquer tipo de cheiro. Por isso foi com muita surpresa que continuou escutando alguns ruídos.

Um barulho tímido de panos sendo movimentados e passos e folhas sendo esmagadas se destacou. Alguém deixou escapar um gemido angustiado e ele teve ganas de abrir os olhos para buscar a origem do som, mas não conseguiu se mover.

"Espere!" Pediu uma voz áspera e carregada de tensão.

Novamente um zunido de atrito dominou os sentidos de Harry, como se duas pessoas tivessem se esbarrado. Esforçou-se para mover ao menos os dedos, ou qualquer coisa, mas foi em vão.

"Harry!" Alguém o chamou bem alto, a voz carregada de preocupação. No fundo de sua consciência algo pareceu suspirar de alívio. Ele reconhecia aquela voz.

**_Remus!_**

"Lupin, não seja idiota. Afaste-se!" Outra pessoa exclamou, seu tom trepidando com força. Ele se esforçou para associar a voz com algum conhecido. Estava confuso. Será que ainda estavam na floresta? Quanto tempo havia se passado?

As perguntas inundavam sua mente quando tornou a ouvir novos barulhos, agora bem próximos, como se alguém estivesse se agachando ao seu lado.

"Ele está inconsciente, não sei por quanto tempo, mas levando em conta o quanto demoramos para chegar aqui, arrisco dizer que ele já está assim por no mínimo quinze minutos."

Harry se esforçou para prestar atenção, agora preocupado. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Se ele estava desmaiado porque ainda conseguia ouvir tudo ao seu redor? E pior, aparentemente continuavam no meio da mata! Em sua cabeça, se tivesse que adivinhar, teria arriscado que estivera dormindo por longos dias, o que estava incorreto, pois, aparentemente, não fazia muito tempo desde que conjurara Prongs.

Alguém pareceu tentar se aproximar, mas os passos foram interrompidos. Um sibilo alto ressoou, como se algo tivesse sido movido muito rápido, e novamente Harry pode ouvir a voz de Remus.

"O que é isso? Sangue?" E o lobisomem soltou um ganido.

"Inferno, Lupin, eu disse para você não se aproximar!"

"Mas Severus, ele está _sangrando_!" E ao ouvir aquele nome Harry finalmente soube por que a voz de antes parecera soar tão familiar. Deveria ser sua infinita sorte lhe pregando peças, porque de verdade, ser encontrado desfalecido no meio da mata logo pelo morcego velho do seu ex-professor não era uma situação nada agradável.

Mas Snape, alheio ao que se passava na escuridão da mente de Harry, pareceu ignorar Remus, mantendo-se compenetrado. Se ele pudesse adivinhar diria que o homem procurava freneticamente por qualquer sinal de ferimentos em seu corpo que pudessem explicar a quantidade de sangue espalhado no chão. Bem, ele só podia ouvir e esperar, repetindo em sua mente que não, ele não tinha feridas abertas e que tudo aquilo ao seu redor era fruto de uma medonha e inexplicável crise de tosse. Obviamente nada saiu de sua boca e ele não conseguiu mexer sequer um fio de cabelo, ficando imensamente frustrado.

"Ele não está ferido," Snape murmurou pensativo.

"Mas-" Remus começou a dizer, sendo imediatamente interrompido.

"Um momento, Lupin, deixe eu raciocinar. Preciso avaliar o estrago para saber se podemos aparatar com ele."

Isso pareceu acalmar Remus o suficiente para que ele ficasse os minutos seguintes em silêncio. Harry, por sua vez, estava agoniado, era como se estivesse preso em uma escuridão profunda, sem poder ser mexer, enquanto Snape conjurava freneticamente uma série de feitiços e o examinava com os olhos. Se o bruxo o estava tocando, ele não sabia, mas a ideia de que isso poderia estar acontecendo era o suficiente para lhe dar arrepios mentais.

"Ele provavelmente expeliu todo este sangue e está com algumas estranhas queimaduras pelo corpo," Severus comentou depois de um tempo, pensativo, e Harry podia ouvi-lo bem perto, "ele também vomitou um pouco, isso não é um bom sinal." O bruxo acrescentou logo em seguida e o moreno teria arregalado os olhos se pudesse.

Alguns segundos em profundo silêncio se seguiram, sendo interrompido com brutalidade quando Snape pareceu se virar na direção de Remus para fazer uma pergunta.

"Você está sentindo este cheiro?"

O lobisomem demorou alguns minutos para responder, mas quando o fez foi com indescritível agonia.

"Severus, isso não é hora, Harry est-" Mas foi interrompido novamente por Snape, que claramente não estava interessado no que quer que fosse que Remus tinha para reclamar.

Harry, em seu mais novo limbo, continuou atento, esperando qualquer tipo de ruído. Pensava desvairadamente em uma forma de se comunicar, mas era em vão. Vasculhou a escuridão, testou seus limites, mas não havia nenhum, ele flutuava em algo infinito.

Enquanto isso os barulhos ao seu redor continuavam. Remus permanecia – aparentemente – em silêncio e sem nenhum aviso ele tornou a escutar a voz de Severus, agora quase um sussurro bem próximo de seu ouvido. Se sua situação já não fosse terrível com ele estando paralisado e conseguindo apenas escutar algumas coisas, ele teria ficado aterrorizado com a perspectiva de ter Snape literalmente fungando em seu cangote.

"... hortênsia... pó de chifre de bicórnio... losna..."

E Harry continuou escutando sem poder reclamar, imaginando o porquê de o bruxo estar murmurando logo agora uma lista inexplicável de ingredientes que só poderiam pertencer a alguma poção.

De repente, sem aviso, um zunzunzum dominou o ambiente e no segundo seguinte ele tornou a ouvir Snape, só que agora mais distante.

"Ele foi envenenado." O bruxo anunciou e ao ouvir isso Harry só conseguiu pensar que fazia certo sentido. A explosão, a falta de ferimentos graves (fora as queimaduras), a tosse. Nada disso era compatível com as azarações que ele conhecia, mas se ele pensasse em algum veneno, sim, tivera aquela fumaça e ele definitivamente inalara boas golfadas dela.

"E o antídoto, você tem?" Remus perguntou apressado, a voz praticamente um sussurro.

"Lupin, poções não são como feitiços, você não pode simplesmente balançar a varinha e fazer o efeito desaparecer!" Snape respondeu exasperado e frustrado. Bem, Harry compartilhava da frustração que o outro homem estava sentindo, afinal, não havia nada mais angustiante do que ouvir duas pessoas discutindo sua vida sem poder falar nada.

"Mas nós não temos tempo. Se é um veneno e se não fizermos alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, poderá ser tarde demais!"

"Você é algum tipo de idiota, lobisomem? E se eu administrar o antídoto errado? E se ao em vez de ajudar eu fizer é acelerar a ação do veneno? Pelo que tudo indica, _já é tarde demais, _Lupin."

Um som semelhante a um rosnado reverberou da direção em que Harry acreditava estar Remus.

"Não," o lobisomem vociferou, "você não vai desistir dele. Pense em uma solução, não interessa. Você conseguiu identificar alguns ingredientes da poção só pelo cheiro, não foi? E você é um dos melhores mestres de poções que eu conheço. _Tem _que haver alguma coisa que você possa fazer!"

"Sou um mestre de poções, lobisomem, não um adivinho! Administraram hortênsia. Será que você esteva tão ocupado durante as aulas de herbiologia, aprontando com seus _amigos_, que não aprendeu nada sobre as propriedades desse veneno?" Cuspiu com desprezo.

"Severus, _por favor_!" A voz de Remus era agora um mero gemido doloroso.

O som pareceu despertar em Snape algum tipo de sentimento de solidariedade, porque no instante seguinte Harry ouviu um silvo inconformado acompanhado pelo barulho de pano sendo revirado e logo em seguida o tilintar característicos de frascos.

"Obrigado, obrigado." Remus repetiu com um tom aliviado que foi prontamente ignorado por Snape.

"Ande, erga-o e o coloque sentado. De todos os ingredientes que consegui identificar a hortênsia é definitivamente o mais perigoso. Vou administrar um antídoto para o seu veneno e _oh_, seja o que Merlin quiser Lupin, mas se algo acontecer saiba que a culpa é sua."

Harry ouviu som de passos e soube que Remus escolhera ignorar a provocação e estava se aproximado. Por alguns instantes concentrou-se no que estava acontecendo, apreensivo. Não conseguia sentir nada, por isso era difícil dizer se Remus havia feito o que Snape pedira.

"Deixe ele mais ereto, Lupin, desse jeito ele irá sufocar!" Snape vociferou impaciente e Harry jurou que Remus iria retrucar de forma áspera, mas o que se seguiu foi um silêncio pesado.

O som de algo sendo aberto, seguido pelo o de um líquido sendo derramado foi tudo o que ele ouviu.

"Você acha que irá funcionar?" Remus perguntou minutos depois, soando cansado e derrotado.

"Eu não sei," Severus respondeu só que dessa vez com suavidade e se Harry pudesse arriscar, com um pouco de delicadeza, "eu sinceramente não sei."

Ele aguardou ansioso por um efeito, qualquer coisa que indicasse que o antídoto havia controlado a tal da hortênsia, mas nada. Continuava sem sentir o próprio corpo, continuava escutando tudo ao seu redor e continuava rodeado por uma escuridão profunda. Era um pesadelo.

"Vamos, precisamos sair daqui." Snape finalmente tornou a falar, dessa vez com certa autoridade. "Precisamos leva-lo para o St. Mungus. Vá na frente, eu aparato com ele logo em seguida."

Se Harry pudesse se pronunciar teria protestado, a ideia de ficar a mercê de Snape não era nada agradável, mas para sua surpresa Remus parecia confiar no bruxo o suficiente para não brigar contra a sugestão, optando por obedecer a quase ordem.

Ouviu um suave _pop_ e tudo ficou em silêncio, um sentimento de apreensão começando a se formar em sua mente. E se Snape os traísse de alguma forma?

Soltou um suspiro mental, frustrado. Era muito fácil esquecer tudo o que Snape fizera durante a guerra, o que era uma imensa ingratidão de sua parte já que o ex-professor sempre fora alguém em quem a Ordem pudera confiar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ele ouviu um som áspero de atrito que foi logo acompanhado pelo barulho indistinguível de um violento turbilhão de ar. Finalmente eles haviam aparatado.

* * *

O burburinho era infernal. Depois do que pareceram ser longas horas escutando atentamente tudo o que estava acontecendo, Harry podia afirmar com toda a certeza que estava em St. Mungos com cerca de seis pessoas ao redor do que ele supunha ser sua cama.

"Não, eu não vi nada! Um minuto ele estava do meu lado e no outro havia desaparecido. Você sabe como é-" Uma voz um pouco estridente se destacou entre as outras e ele teve certeza de que ela pertencia a Ginny.

"Isso não é hora de apontar dedos, Sr. Weasley." Agora quem estava falando era Kingsley.

"Severus administrou um antídoto, Luna, mas não sei-" Remus.

"Você deveria ter ficado de olho nele! Você sabe como são as coisas no meio do campo de batalha, custa-" Ron, que estava berrando com alguém, provavelmente Ginny, um hábito relativamente comum entre os dois irmãos depois que ela se formara pela Academia de Aurores e entrara para o seu batalhão.

"Ron, pare de gritar!" Hermione, ele seria capaz de reconhecer o tom mandão da amiga em qualquer lugar.

"Não fale assim com ela!" Uma voz mais grossa se sobressaindo por entre as outras, Harry tentou se esforçar para identifica-la, mas foi em vão.

"Não, Neville. Ela tem que escutar. Toda vez é sempre a mesma coisa. Ela é inconsequente. Aurores precisam trabalhar em equipe, e sempre, _sempre, _a Ginny desaparece e deixa o grupo sem suporte!" Ron estava falando novamente e agora ele também sabia que a outra pessoa que acabara de defender a caçula dos Weasleys não fora ninguém menos do que Neville.

"Ron, _por favor_, você sabe que eu-" A voz de Ginny era definitivamente de choro e o coração de Harry se apertou, odiava vê-la sofrendo, por mais que ela fosse culpada de alguma coisa. Mione adorava chama-lo de coração de manteiga por conta disso.

"Ah, é sempre a mesma coisa com você!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Dessa vez foi Hermione que berrou para se sobrepor as outras vozes, ela parecia estar furiosa.

Isso foi o suficiente para que o burburinho escalasse e atingisse tons absurdos. Em pouco tempo todos estavam gritando e falando simultaneamente. Ginny parecia estar chorando, sendo consolada por Neville. Ronald provavelmente estava apanhando de Hermione, se é que os barulhos que Harry estava escutando serviam de base. Remus e Kingsley discutiam acaloradamente e Luna, bem, Luna era a única que permanecia em silêncio desde o início (graças aos deuses).

Os sons continuaram reverberando, as vozes se misturando e Harry estava começando a imaginar que seus tímpanos iriam explodir a qualquer momento. Será que eles não podiam ficar em silêncio? Não era obrigatório que as pessoas ficassem quietas quando iam visitar os doentes? Então porque diabos seu quarto parecia um espetáculo de circo com tanto falatório?

Se pudesse teria tapado as orelhas com as mãos. Se pudesse também estaria gritando.

**_Calem a boca!_**, pensou com força, ainda com uma fagulha de esperança de que as mesmas palavras sairiam de sua boca, mas em vão.

**_Calem a boca!_**, e novamente nada.

**_Calem-_**

"CHEGA!" e de repente fez-se silêncio e ele finalmente pode respirar aliviado. "Mas o que significa isso?" E depois de alguns segundos Harry rapidamente identificou a voz, era Snape, e ele definitivamente não estava feliz.

"Era só o que me faltava..." Ronald murmurou muito próximo e ele teria achado divertido se a situação não fosse séria e ele não concordasse com o mestre de poções.

"Sim, Sr. Weasley? Tem alguma coisa que você sente a necessidade de compartilhar com o grupo? Ou eu deveria dizer _gritar_?" E Harry não precisava ver para saber que Ronald deveria estar vermelho até os cabelos de tanta raiva.

"Merlin, que os deuses me ajudem, Snape, se não-", mas o bruxo o interrompeu.

"Se não o quê? Precisassem de mim?" Retrucou com a voz carregada de veneno. "Weasley, não pense por um instante que eu esteja fazendo isso da bondade do meu coração. E não tente justificar sua incapacidade de se controlar no fato do Santo Potter ter sido envenenado. Para mim está mais do que claro que você, assim como qualquer animal, é incapaz de se conter."

"_Severus_!" Remus guinchou, indignado, em um tom claro de aviso que não foi o suficiente para aplacar a tensão, porque no instante seguinte Harry pode ouvir ruídos de confusão e ele podia adivinhar que o último comentário fora o suficiente para fazer com que a raiva subisse a cabeça de seu melhor amigo, fazendo-o se lançar na direção do ex-professor.

"Como eu disse," a voz carregada de Snape tornou a soar, recheada de satisfação e ele tinha que admitir, o sonserino tinha o dom de provocar o pior nas pessoas.

"Pessoal, por favor. Eu sei que estamos todos muito nervosos, mas não podemos perder a cabeça," Remus tentou fazer com que o grupo tornasse a agir com bom senso, mas alguém escolheu este instante para deixar escapar uma fungada de deboche, "e Severus querendo ou não tem razão, estamos no St. Mungus e Harry, neste instante, precisa de paz e silêncio."

O burburinho retornou, só que dessa vez em um volume mais baixo. O som de cadeiras sendo arrastadas e passos começaram a ecoar pela sala e Harry soube que todos haviam decidido finalmente sair do quarto e deixa-lo em paz. Muito distante ele conseguiu ouvir Hermione murmurando furiosamente na direção de quem só poderia ser Ron, enquanto o amigo ruivo exclamava um _ouch _bem baixinho.

Alguns minutos depois tudo ficou em silêncio e Harry começava a achar que todos haviam ido embora e ele estava sozinho, até escutar um sussurro pesaroso.

"Precisava falar daquele jeito, Severus? Todos já estão muito preocupados com toda essa situação." A voz de Remus estava carregada de cansaço e tristeza.

"O que, Lupin? Vai me dizer agora que o Menino de Ouro ter sido envenenado é desculpa para que todos vocês comecem a se comportar como vândalos?"

"Claro que não! Mas você poderia ter sido mais delicado."

"_Delicado_?" Snape questionou com um nítido tom de deboche. "Não estou aqui para segurar a mão de ninguém e sinceramente, este tipo de comportamento não irá salvar Potter. Ao em vez de vocês ficarem aqui berrando como macacos, deveriam se fazer úteis, quem sabe pesquisando sobre os ingredientes ou pelo menos procurando por pistas do apotecário que confeccionou a poção. Mas não, gritar e atacar uns aos outros como se fossem hipógrifos sem cabeça parece ser uma decisão muito mais lógica."

Remus escutou todo o sermão em silêncio e Harry admirou a paciência do maroto, porque quando finalmente Snape se calou a única coisa que ele ouviu sibilo ofegante, que obviamente pertencia ao mestre de poções, e um suspiro resignado.

"Okay, Severus, eu sei que você também está preoc-"

"Não, Lupin, não! Nem comece. Não tenho tempo para os seus absurdos. Potter teve muita sorte. Os medi-bruxos ainda estão analisando as substâncias que estão contidas em seu sangue, mas já posso adiantar que se não fizermos nada rápido o seu querido menino-que-sobreviveu poderá morrer a qualquer momento."

Aquilo fez Harry congelar. Aquela escuridão às vezes fazia com que ele se esquecesse do quão próximo estava da linha entre sua vida e a morte.

"E eles não conseguiram encontrar mais nada?" Remus questionou.

"Não, quem quer que tenha confeccionado esse veneno sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Há uma grande quantidade de hemeróbios no sangue de Potter, eles estão mascarando as outras substâncias. Não podemos nem afirmar se a hortênsia realmente era o princípio ativo, ela pode ser uma mera distração enquanto outra toxina continua trabalhando para mata-lo."

Tudo o que Snape disse fez com que a consciência de Harry rodopiasse. Era nessas horas que ele se arrependia de não ter aprendido corretamente poções. O que o ex-professor acabara de descrever soava como algo complexo e difícil de ser resolvido e era sua vida que estava em jogo. Mas ele não podia fazer nada, estava preso naquele vácuo, e mesmo que pudesse se libertar, não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer com as informações que estava recebendo.

"E agora?" Remus perguntou depois de um tempo.

Snape pareceu pensar para só depois responder. "Vou precisar de ajuda. Venenos não são a minha especialidade."

"E você conhece alguém capaz de nos ajudar?"

"Sim, mas acredite, Potter não iria gostar nenhum pouco."

Aquilo fez com que a curiosidade de Harry fosse às alturas.

"Não importa, Severus, desde que ele volte, _não importa_."

**_Quem?_**, pensou intrigado. Mas como sempre ninguém o escutou e ninguém respondeu.

E Harry teria gritado de frustração se pudesse, porque no instante seguinte tudo ficou muito quieto. Segundos, minutos e horas se passaram e o silêncio permaneceu e ele estava preso, sem poder fazer nada, e para piorar, sem saber a quem diabos Snape se referira.

Se aquilo não era pior do que a morte, então ele não sabia mais o que pensar.

* * *

Harry pensou que em algum momento acabaria adormecendo, mas estivera enganado. Sua consciência continuava ativa no silêncio do quarto e ele estava entediado. Aquela era uma prisão cruel e exaustiva, uma escuridão sem fim. O que ele não faria para sentir algo, nem que fosse uma pontada de dor. Começava a suspeitar que se permanecesse muito tempo naquele estado acabaria cedo, ou tarde, desejando a morte.

Foi com impaciência que ele finalmente ouviu alguns ruídos, pensou se não seria novamente apenas uma das enfermeiras checando seu estado, mas lá no fundo esperava que estivesse errado, que fosse alguém, qualquer pessoa, não interessava quem fosse.

Os sons suaves continuaram, agora se aproximando de sua cama. Um farfalhar logo ao seu lado, seguido pelo som de panos e de ar se movendo. Um suspiro profundo. Ele esperou que a pessoa falasse, proferisse qualquer coisa, apenas uma pista para saber quem estaria ali ao seu lado, mas nada.

Um zumbido fraco ressonou e ele começou a ficar preocupado. O que estava acontecendo? Será que estava sendo atacado logo ali no St. Mungus? A onde estava todo mundo?

**_Quem está aí?, _**pensou com ferocidade, mesmo sabendo que não seria respondido. **_Ron? Mione? Remus?_**

Mas nada aconteceu e o zumbido finalmente se calou.

Novamente um exalar áspero, barulho de passos e depois silêncio. Ele podia apenas ouvir, mas sabia que quem quer que fosse, não estava mais ali. Ele estava mais uma vez sozinho.


	2. II - Draco Malfoy

**OBS:** _Por algum motivo totalmente desconhecido escrevi todo este capítulo com a __Do What U Want __da __Lady Gaga__ ecoando na minha cabeça._

_E não estranhem o ritmo da história, com o Harry conseguindo apenas escutar, seria bizarro demais que eu perdesse tempo com inúmeras descrições, mas eu ainda tento, força do hábito._

_Agradecimentos as maravilhosas reviews. Lazinha, Divina, Rose, Flavia FV. E tentando responder o que a Lazinha perguntou, não, não haverá nada de platônico, apenas horas de solidão que irão obrigar Harry a ver Malfoy por um novo ângulo. Ha, apenas hahahahahaha. (Sou insana, não repara)_

* * *

**Quando a Tempestade Acabar**

* * *

**.: II – Draco Malfoy :.**

A atenção de Harry foi rapidamente instigada quando ele ouviu ruídos de conversa vindo em direção ao seu quarto e entediado como ele estava, seria capaz de ficar contente em escutar até mesmo uma das típicas brigas entre Ron e Hermione.

Em poucos segundos as vozes começaram a ficar mais nítidas e ele identificou com facilidade um dos medi-bruxos responsável por seu caso.

"Professor Snape não poupou elogios com relação ao seu trabalho." O bruxo comentava com certa respeito. "Fui cético no início quando ele sugeriu que buscássemos sua ajuda, afinal, você é relativamente jovem, mas quando li sua dissertação sobre as propriedades da beladona devo confessar que bem, eu estava errado em julgar."

O comentário fez com que Harry se perguntasse se o homem não estaria conversando com o tal apotecário que Snape mencionara mais cedo e essa sua dúvida só fez com ele prestasse atenção com mais ferocidade.

"Não se preocupe, Sr. Smethwyck. Não me senti ofendido em nenhum momento, sei que no ramo de poções poucos são os bruxos que realmente conseguem ser excepcionais. Nada mais natural a sua desconfiança." Harry se esforçou para identificar a outra voz, mas a pessoa mantinha um tom muito baixo.

"Oh, sim, claro, claro. Mas agora com a sua ajuda, espero que a gente consiga alguma pista sobre o caso."

"Obviamente. Devo dizer que Madame Strout foi muito gentil ao me enviar os resultados dos exames para que eu pudesse me atualizar durante a viagem." A resposta do desconhecido tinha um tom de deboche que o medi-bruxo pareceu não captar.

"Sim, Madame Strout é sempre muito prestativa. Mas diga, você conseguiu perceber algo fora do comum?"

_**É, ele não percebeu**_, Harry pensou achando graça da situação.

"Não, infelizmente não. Com aquela quantidade de hemeróbios receio que terei que manipular as amostras de sangue para tentar identificar os outros ingredientes." E como sempre a conversa se voltava para os ingredientes de seu veneno, assunto do qual ele não entendia nada.

"Professor Snape mencionou algo do tipo, disse que havia um procedimento que seria capaz de filtra-los."

"Acredito que sim. Se conseguirmos teremos uma ideia melhor de qual veneno foi utilizado." O _se_ fez com que ele se contorcesse, se é que era possível se contorcer estando paralisado dos pés a cabeça.

"Devo confessar que estou um pouco impressionado." E agora as vozes estavam muito mais próximas, praticamente dentro do quarto. "Não vejo um caso complicado como este desde o envenenamento de Arthur Weasley quando ele foi atacado por aquela... víbora, no Departamento de Mistérios." A menção deste incidente em específico fez com que Harry se lembrasse que ele nunca ouvira detalhes sobre o tratamento do Sr. Weasley.

Ficou alguns segundos se perguntando como haviam conseguido confeccionar um antídoto. Chateado por lembrar que na época não tivera a curiosidade de perguntar sobre o tratamento do pai de seu melhor amigo, ele demorou a perceber o silêncio pesado que havia recaído sobre o local. Confuso, evitou pensar sobre qualquer coisa, prestando atenção até nos ruídos mais baixos.

"Oh, me desculpe, Sr. Malfoy," o medi-bruxo tornou a falar e ele, ao ouvir aquele nome, grunhiu em sua consciência, "é uma indelicadeza da minha parte mencionar este incidente tendo em vista que-"

"Não se preocupe, Sr. Smethwyck," Draco interrompeu o bruxo com a delicadeza de um hipopótamo e Harry tentou se concentrar na conversa e não nos inúmeros palavrões que começavam a inundar sua mente, "é algo que está no passado. Mas compreendo sua comparação, a toxina produzida por Nagini era única."

"Sim, Nagini, tem dias que eu me esqueço deste nome." Smethwyck acrescentou um pouco pensativo, como se aquele nome lhe desse arrepios, mas sem avisar, bateu palmas e continuou conversando de forma animada, como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Bem, mas isso não importa. Acredito que o senhor trouxe tudo que precisa, sim? Maravilhoso."

_**Sim, maravilhoso, **_Harry pensou nenhum pouco animado com a perspectiva de ter seu corpo a mercê dos caprichos de Draco Malfoy. Mas o medi-bruxo, alheio a suas preocupações e estranhamente confiante nas boas intenções do jovem Draco, continuou falando.

"Fique a vontade para instalar seu material de poções, mas temo que não poderei ajuda-lo. Tivemos recentemente um surto de varíola de dragão e estamos um pouco atarefados no momento."

"Não se preocupe, Sr. Smethwyck, sou mais do que capaz de me virar sozinho."

E Harry tinha certeza que ele era capaz de se virar sozinho. Qual seria a dificuldade em terminar o trabalho que algum Comensal desconhecido começara? Bastava algumas gotas de um dos ingredientes que eles não paravam de mencionar e _voilá_, ele estaria morto. Malfoy não precisaria nem se preocupar em se livrar do corpo!

"Pois bem, qualquer problema basta chamar uma das nossas enfermeiras."

Ele teria gritado para que o outro homem ficasse ali e garantisse que Malfoy se comportasse, mas de verdade, quem estava se importando com o que ele achava daquela história? Ninguém! Bem que Snape dissera que ele não iria gostar do apotecário que pretendia chamar para ajuda-lo. Será que Remus sabia daquilo?

Com certa angústia, ele ouviu os passos do medi-bruxo ecoando bem distantes, levando-o para longe do quarto. Apreensivo, ficou atento para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor agora que Malfoy estava presente e sem ninguém para vigiar o que ele iria fazer.

Qual foi sua surpresa quando o loiro começou a murmurar entredentes com uma voz de escárnio que contrastava bastante com o seu tom educado de minutos atrás.

"Hippocrates Smethwyck, a piada do século. Só mesmo Snape para me fazer passar por isso." E se Harry pudesse teria erguido uma de suas sobrancelhas, completamente espantado com o comentário. Aquilo só servia para constatar como Malfoy era um bom ator.

Passos ao redor de sua cama, o som de uma maleta sendo depositada sobre uma mesa e ele pensou que o sonserino iria permanecer calado, até ouvir o tom arrastado do loiro praticamente sobre si.

"Potter, vejo que é impossível evitar você. Sempre querendo pagar de mártir."

A indignação ao ouvir isso foi tão forte que por alguns instantes ele achou que seria o suficiente para fazê-lo se erguer e socar o nariz fino e esnobe de Malfoy. O que aquela doninha pensava que era? Será que o idiota acreditava de verdade que ele fazia aquele tipo de coisa de propósito? Quem diabos iria se deixar envenenar por diversão?

Estava tão irritado que teve dificuldades em continuar ouvindo o que o outro bruxo estava fazendo no quarto, o que era um erro, afinal ele poderia estar se preparando para mata-lo, certo?

"Frascos... e onde está a maldita adaga? Sempre desaparecendo..." E o tom agora era de impaciência, sendo acompanhado por diversos ruídos estranhos, como se o loiro estivesse vasculhando alguma coisa.

Harry tentou se acalmar e raciocinar. Tudo bem que ele odiava o Malfoy, afinal, quem em sã consciência não odiaria o homem? Ele era prepotente, irritante, orgulhoso e acima de tudo um idiota, mas de verdade, será que ele realmente acreditava que o sonserino seria capaz de mata-lo? Mesmo depois de tudo? De todos os sacrifícios, de ter espionado para a Ordem?

Não, a resposta era simples, não. Draco Malfoy não colocaria tudo a perder logo agora que conseguira ser absolvido pelos crimes cometidos por sua família, muito menos também quando era reconhecidamente um ex-espião e traidor.

Agora que ele estava mais calmo e pensando melhor sobre o assunto, soava até um absurdo ter considerado a possibilidade de que Malfoy pretendia assassiná-lo, mas que isso não o ajudava a aceitar aquela situação, ah, mas não ajudava mesmo.

"_Oh, me desculpe, Sr. Malfoy, uma indelicadeza da minha parte, sim uma indelicadeza." _Ele escutou de repente, sendo pego de surpresa pela voz fina e anasalada. Tentando se concentrar, ficou surpreso ao perceber que fora o sonserino que murmurara a frase de forma sarcástica, claramente tirando sarro do que Smethwyck dissera. "Como se você não soubesse o que está falando, velho gagá. Juro pelos deuses que se eu tiver que continuar tratando todo mundo como se fossem meus melhores amigos, eu acabarei matando alguém e não será o Potter."

E quem diria que o outro bruxo era capaz de ser engraçado? Mas apesar da vontade de rir, o comentário feito por Malfoy instigou sua curiosidade. Que o outro não respeitava ninguém isso não era nenhuma novidade, mas porque o loiro parecia estar tão irritado com o medi-bruxo por conta do incidente no Departamento de Mistérios?

Continuou com suas reflexões quando sem aviso uma voz arrastada soou vinda da porta, assustando-o um pouco, já que não ouvira sons de passos.

"Draco, vejo que você está atrasado." Snape, sim ele tinha certeza, não ter nada para fazer além de escutar conversas fazia com que você decorasse com facilidade o tom de voz das pessoas.

"Professor Snape, antes tarde do que nunca, hen? Não é o que os trouxas adoram falar?" Se Malfoy fora surpreendido pela súbita aparição do outro bruxo ele não deixou demonstrar em sua voz.

"Sim, mas felizmente estive ocupado demais para reparar na sua incapacidade de chegar na hora marcada. Essa história de envenenamento deixou a Ordem bastante atarefada."

"Ah, sim claro, incapacidade de chegar na hora marcada," o loiro repetiu, mas pelo seu tom de voz não ficara nada feliz com o que ouvira. "Talvez eu pudesse ter sido pontual se não tivessem me obrigado a passar por uma maldita _inquisição_ para entrar no St. Mungus."

Harry imaginou mesmo que deveria ter sido difícil entrar no prédio, ele era praticamente uma das celebridades do Ministério, por mais que odiasse a ideia. Tanto os Aurores quanto o Ministro deveriam estar soltando os cabelos, nervosos com o seu envenenamento.

Ao ouvir a reclamação Snape provavelmente assumiu uma expressão que para Malfoy não deveria ser nada agradável, porque no instante seguinte o loiro estava sibilando com tanta intensidade que Harry começava a se perguntar se a qualquer momento ele não sairia rastejando pelo quarto na perfeita imitação de uma cobra.

"Oh, não me olhe como se não soubesse, aquele Kinnigan, Minnigan-

"Finnigan." Snape ofereceu.

"Sim, não importa, este insuportável – um grifinório com toda certeza – apesar de eu não me lembrar de ninguém tão espetacularmente imbecil no meu ano, com exceção do Longbottom, claro. Mas este projeto de miniatura do Kingsley estava convencido de que eu, por algum motivo desconhecido, estava aqui no St. Mungus para envenenar o querido menino-que-sobreviveu. Como se o cicatriz aqui precisasse de ajuda para se matar!"

Se o discurso não fosse à coisa mais engraçada que ele já escutara em alguns anos, ele teria ficado indignado com a última parte, mas não, o loiro não terminara de reclamar, pelo contrário, parecia estar só começando.

"Não, mas a humilhação de ser escoltado por aurores não foi o suficiente, ainda tive que ficar sentado horas respondendo perguntas idiotas como, '_o que você carrega neste caldeirão, Sr. Malfoy_', porque caldeirões agora são malas e eu os uso para carregar explosivos. Quem não iria pensar nisso-"

"Draco, você está descontrolado," Snape observou.

_**Você acha?**_, Harry perguntou mais para si mesmo. Aquela era uma das raras vezes em que tinha a possibilidade de presenciar Malfoy sem as amarras sociais e sem a imagem que o loiro se orgulhava tanto em vestir para o mundo todo ver. E ele precisava confessar, estava assustado

"Eu? Descontrolado? Quem imaginaria? Talvez tenha alguma coisa haver com o fato de que serei obrigado a conviver com ninguém menos do que Smethwyck. SMETHWYCK, Severus! Sua memória é curta, por um acaso? Será que você levou tantos cruciatus no passado que agora está desenvolvendo Alzheimer?"

Harry se perdeu por um momento no vômito de palavras no exato instante em que o loiro disse Alzheimer. _**Alzheimer, como diabos Malfoy tem conhecimento sobre uma doença trouxa? **_

"Eu não imaginei que você ainda guardasse rancor pelo que aconteceu." Snape respondeu em sua melhor voz de desinteresse.

Agora as coisas estavam ficando mais interessantes para Harry, se antes ele achava que havia algo muito estranho entre Malfoy e o medi-bruxo Smethwyck, agora ele tinha certeza.

"Não imaginou? Eu sou um Malfoy, Malfoys não esquecem! Mas isso não é o pior, não, nenhum pouco, qual o meu espanto quando eu recebo uma coruja daquela bruxa da Strout e para minha surpresa, você quer que eu ajude ninguém menos do que o Santo Potter!

_**Ei! Eu estou bem aqui seu filho da puta!**_, Harry pensou indignado com a falta de consideração.  
"Você disse que estava entediado, Draco, que fazia meses que não recebia um caso complicado."

"Não tão entediado a ponto de sair correndo pelo campo feito uma gazela para salvar a vida do bruxo que eu mais odeio no mundo. Quando você disse que seria um desafio eu não pensei que você estava se referindo a _isso_."

"Draco, o que eu deveria dizer? Que Harry Potter havia sido envenenado e estava internado no St. Mungus com todo o Ministério focado em defender sua virgindade?"

"Você poderia ter pelo menos me dado à oportunidade de recusar."

Snape deixou escapar um bufo irônico.

"Como se você fosse recusar."

Draco teve a dignidade de não responder a provocação. E um silêncio, dessa vez confortável, rapidamente tomou conta da sala, como se os dois homens fossem capazes de conversar um com o outro apenas através do olhar. O que irritou imensamente Harry, diga-se de passagem, afinal ele não tinha nada para fazer e aquela conversa estava sendo um passatempo agradável.

Parecendo ficarem satisfeitos com seja lá o quê, tanto Snape quanto Malfoy começaram a se mover e em poucos segundos o quarto foi preenchido pelos sons de passos, algo chacoalhando e cadeiras sendo arrastadas. Quando o barulho atingiu um nível mais baixo, Malfoy finalmente tornou a falar.

"E lá vamos nós salvar o menino-que-sobreviveu, _de novo_, como se já não tivéssemos feito isso o suficiente."

O comentário não agradou Harry nenhum pouco, ele não conseguia entender como o outro bruxo conseguia ser tão irritante, o sonserino podia não saber, mas ele era capaz de dar nos nervos até mesmo de uma pessoa em coma, ele era a prova viva disso.

Mas para a surpresa de Harry, Snape pareceu também não gostar do que ouvira, respondendo rapidamente o comentário em um tom de aviso.

"Draco, isso é sério."

"Merlin," Malfoy retrucou nitidamente impaciente e por algum motivo Harry podia imaginar que o loiro revirara os olhos. Estava tão acostumado com seus trejeitos que não era nem preciso enxergar para saber o que ele iria fazer, "você fala como se eu fosse terminar de envenená-lo." E quando um silêncio desconfortável foi sua única resposta ele continuou. "Okay, tudo bem, admito que a ideia tenha passado algumas vezes pela minha cabeça."

Snape, apesar de tudo, se permitiu deixar escapar um som que sinalizava que ele havia considerado a resposta no mínimo engraçada.

Foi à vez de Harry revirar os olhos, mentalmente claro.

"Mas indo ao que interessa, já que o Sr. Finnigan se encarregou de nos atrasar, você disse que checou os relatórios dos medi-bruxos, correto?" A voz de Snape assumiu rapidamente um tom sério.

"Sim e para nossa surpresa eles estão totalmente perdidos. Você sabe quão inúteis eles são quando se trata de envenenamentos. Smethwyck é prova suficiente disso."

E para o espanto de Harry, Malfoy também assumira uma postura de profissionalismo que ele nunca vira antes, mesmo insistindo em continuar zombando do tal Hippocrates. Não é que a vida era uma caixinha de surpresas?

"E na avaliação do sangue? Alguma pista?"

"Nada, conseguiram identificar apenas o hemeróbio e traços de hortênsia, mas você sabe que se eles tivessem perguntado antes teríamos sido capazes de informar a mesma coisa sem precisar perder tempo com milhares de testes."

Harry teria debochado da presunção do sonserino se seu corpo paralisado permitisse, mas infelizmente teve que se contentar apenas com um bocejo mental.

"E a dosagem do estabilizador?"

"Eu verifiquei os números, apenas vestígios de pó de bicórnio."

"Isso não pode estar certo, o cheiro do pó que senti em Potter duas noites atrás estava muito forte." Snape comentou com um ar pensativo.

E quanto mais eles falavam, mais ele percebia o quão ignorante ele era com relação a poções.

"Sim, não duvido, mas com o hemeróbio na composição do veneno, nada dos resultados pode ser levado a sério, você sabe disso."

"E o excipiente, já tem alguma ideia?"

"Bem, de acordo com os seus relatos e o exame preliminar, algo extremamente volátil e explosivo, essas queimaduras não foram provocadas por fogo, elas são químicas."

_**Sim!**_ Harry queria confirmar. Houvera uma explosão e ele fora envolvido por uma densa fumaça esverdeada, mas não por muito tempo. E ao relembrar o que acontecera, pela primeira vez ele se perguntou como não ouvira ninguém se aproximar, porque para ter sido atingido daquela forma a pessoa deveria ter no mínimo arremessado o frasco com o veneno próximo aos seus pés.

Alheios as suas turbulências mentais os outros dois bruxos continuaram discutindo os ingredientes.

"Você acha que é possível remover o hemeróbio?"*

"Sem correr o risco de mata-lo? Não. Não sei o que o hemeróbio está camuflando e querendo ou não ele ajuda o bicórnio a estabilizar os ingredientes. Vou precisar tentar removê-lo primeiro nas amostras e ver o que acontece." Harry se surpreendeu com o tom de Draco, o bruxo parecera verdadeiramente preocupado em não correr riscos. Dias atrás se alguém tivesse perguntado para ele algo sobre Malfoy, ele teria jurado que o bruxo era capaz de aproveitar qualquer oportunidade para vê-lo em uma cova, mas agora, após ouvir o que o loiro dissera, ele já não tinha tanta certeza disso.

Mas Snape não teve muito tempo para comentar a resposta, porque no instante seguinte o barulho de algo sendo derrubado reverberou pelo recinto.

"Ronald!" Foi o único aviso que Harry ouviu, mas foi o suficiente para ele saber que Hermione e Ron provavelmente estavam na porta do quarto.

"O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?", a voz do ruivo assumiu um tom extremamente grave.

"O Sr. Malfoy está aqui para me ajudar na análise do veneno." Snape respondeu com certa prontidão, como se estivesse preparado para aquele tipo de situação.

"Oh, não, já basta você Snape, não," Ron grunhiu irritado, "eu não vou permitir que ele fique perto do Harry."

"_Ele _se encontra bem aqui, Weasley." Malfoy alfinetou em um tom gélido.

Hermione, tentando pacificar as coisas, adicionou baixinho, "Ron, eles estão aqui para ajudar."

Mas o ruivo discordava ferozmente da opinião da namorada.

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira, Mione!" rugiu de forma desequilibrada.

"Ah, Sr. Weasley, como sempre muito civilizado na sua maneira de conversar." Snape comentou de forma sarcástica, conseguindo arrancar um uivo do ruivo.

"Não, Snape, eu já tolerei por muito tempo a sua presença perto do Harry, é mais do que qualquer pessoa sã poderia aceitar. Eu me recuso a piorar a situação deixando-o nas mãos de–de dois sonserinos."

"Oh, vamos Weasley, você pode falar," Malfoy instigou com certa rispidez. "Dois comensais. Não precisa ser covarde."

_**E lá vamos nós,**_ foi à única coisa que Harry conseguiu pensar, porque estava para existir uma ofensa maior do que chamar um grifinório de covarde.

"Covarde?"

"É, Weasley, covarde, será que você está ficando surdo? Fico imaginando, você deve estar extremamente aliviado, não é mesmo? Porque não? Viver na sombra de um herói não deve ser fácil. Com o Potter aqui incapacitado, agora você tem todas as chances no mundo de finalmente conseguir a fama que você tanto deseja. " Harry tinha que admitir, Malfoy tinha o dom de instigar o pior nas pessoas, por isso não foi com nenhuma surpresa que ele ouviu Ron praticamente gritar.

"O meu melhor amigo está praticamente morto em uma cama e vo–você ousa dizer que eu estou aliviado? Você acha que eu não quero ver ele acordar? Lógico que sim, mas eu ainda não esqueci o passado e muito menos enlouquecei. Só por cima do meu cadáver que vou deixar que vocês dois se aproveitem dele neste estado."

A última frase de Ron fez com que uma sobrancelha imaginária de Harry se erguesse.

_**Se aproveitem de mim?**_, e com muito desgosto admitiu que talvez Snape não estivesse tão errado quando falara mais cedo que todos o estavam tratando como uma donzela que precisava ter sua virgindade protegida.

"Vocês grifinórios e essa lealdade idiota. Tão ocupados e preocupados com a própria honra que se esquecessem de que existem coisas mais importantes no mundo." Malfoy respondeu, parecendo subitamente desinteressado em continuar aquela discussão.

Hermione aproveitou a deixa para contornar a situação.

"Ron, é a coisa lógica a se fazer. Snape é um dos melhores mestres de poções da atualidade e Malfoy além de ter sido seu aluno, também se especializou em venenos. Se existe alguma pessoa neste mundo mais capacidade para ajudar o Harry, essa pessoa é ele."

Mas o discurso pareceu não surtir nenhum efeito no ruivo.

"Mione," a voz de Ronald agora era apenas um fio. "Você já sabia disso, não sabia? Você soube desde o início quem era a pessoa que Snape pretendia chamar para ajudar." Mas a bruxa sabiamente preferiu não responder e isso foi o suficiente para que o ruivo começasse a andar de um lado para o outro, ganindo como um cachorro ferido.

"Como você pôde?" Ron continuou falando depressa. "Harry confia em você e você vai e o entrega assim, de mãos beijadas para estes dois comensais?"

A última pergunta finalmente pareceu atingir um dos muitos limites de Hermione, que imediatamente respondeu com um toque de brutalidade. "Ex-comensais," o corrigiu, "e sim, eu estou confiando neles. Se de alguma forma ainda somos capazes de salvar Harry, acredito que esta é a melhor opção."

Ron continuou caminhando de um lado para o outro, desconsolado. Hermione suspirou. Harry podia imaginar como aquilo estava sendo difícil para os dois.

"E o que é que você vai fazer quando o Malfoy aqui tentar mata-lo, hein?" O ruivo tornou a perguntar.

Mas Malfoy, sem perder tempo, respondeu a pergunta que nem sequer fora dirigida a sua pessoa.

"Oh, Weasley, como você é brilhante, descobriu o meu plano! Quem iria imaginar que eu sairia na calada da noite, no meio de uma batalha contra Comensais loucos para cortar a minha cabeça, só para envenenar Potter, mas veja bem, _só um pouco_, apenas o suficiente para ele ir parar no St. Mungus porque aí sim, ai eu teria acesso ao corpo dele e terminaria o serviço, envenando-o _de novo_! Você é tão inteligente que às vezes eu me pergunto como ninguém ainda não te deu nenhum prêmio por isso."

A resposta pareceu pegar Ronald de surpresa, que finalmente parou de andar as cegas pelo quarto e retrucou em um tom fraco, "Bem, você pode tentar mata-lo de outras formas."

Isso só fez Malfoy bufar com ironia.

"Claro, agora que você mencionou, talvez eu tente alguma coisa mais tarde com a minha adaga para cortar raízes."

Ao ouvir isso Harry foi obrigado a revirar os olhos, porque sério, era uma ideia tão ridícula que era impossível não achar graça. Mas aparentemente Ron não compreendera a piada, porque no instante seguinte se virou para a namorada e lamentou, "Você está vendo, Mione? Ele não é confiável."

A bruxa praticamente rosnou e Harry podia imagina-la jogando as mãos para cima em um claro sinal de derrota.

"Por Merlin, Ron, adagas de poção são enfeitiçadas para serem repelidas ao entrar em contato com a pele, é um de seus mecanismos de segurança para impedir que os bruxos cortem os dedos quando estiverem fatiando ingredientes."

E Snape não deixou a gafe do ruivo passar em branco. "E porque eu não estou surpreso em ver que você não sabe disso, Sr. Weasley? Não me surpreendo mais com o fato do seu resultado dos seus N.I.E.M em Poções terem sido tão assustadores."

Harry tinha certeza que Ron devia estar corando até os fios de cabelo, conhecia demais o amigo e por alguns momentos desejou com todas as forças poder ver a cara envergonhada do bruxo.

"Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa, deixe eles trabalharem." Hermione tentou tirar o namorado dali, se esforçando para ser o mais delicada possível mesmo depois de ter sido claramente ofendida pelas diversas acusações, mas o ruivo estava irredutível.

"Não, eu não sou igual a você, eu não posso, eu não vou deixar o Harry aqui sozinho com _eles_."

E ao ouvir isso Hermione finalmente explodiu. E Harry agradeceu aos céus, porque se isso não tivesse acontecido eles teriam ficado ali até o outro dia, trocando insultos e provocações sem sentido.

"Ronald Weasley, já chega, pare de ser infantil! Harry precisa disso e você sabe que nós dois somos inúteis. Não sabemos nada sobre venenos e não podemos fazer nada. Você tem alguma ideia melhor do que essa?" O bruxo permaneceu em silêncio diante da pergunta. "Foi o que eu imaginei. Eles estão aqui para ajudar, você querendo ou não, e se você atrapalhar, então que os deuses me ajudem, Ronald, porque eu irei te azarar sem pensar duas vezes."

Depois do discurso acalorado da amiga Harry só conseguiu distinguir um ruído estrangulado, sons de passo, farfalhar de panos e um sussurro nervoso mais ao fundo que ele não conseguiu captar. Sem saber o que pensar, supôs que a ameaça de Hermione fora o suficiente para obrigar o namorado a sair do quarto.

"E quem disse que as nossas vidas não são recheadas de emoção?" Malfoy comentou depois do que pareceram minutos, o quarto agora envolto por uma quietude suave.

"Se elas não são tenho certeza que podemos contar com Sr. Weasley para darmos uma boa gargalhada." Snape ofereceu, não parecendo nenhum pouco tentado a gargalhar com o que acabara de acontecer.

"Merlin, e ele caiu na história da adaga."

"Por favor, Draco, já tenho pesadelos o suficiente para uma vida com as burradas que sou obrigado a presenciar na minha sala de aula, não preciso adicionar o dia de hoje ao repertório."

E inesperadamente Malfoy começou a rir e Harry congelou. O som era um pouco rouco, contido, como se o loiro não estivesse acostumado a produzi-lo, mas ainda assim profundo e de certa forma melodioso. A risada fora baixa e rápida, mas o suficiente para que ele desejasse que o sonserino risse mais, o gesto lhe caia bem.

Um silêncio confortável pareceu se instalar no quarto depois disso e até mesmo Harry não se importou por não ouvir mais nada. Até que a voz arrastada de Snape destruísse o clima de tranquilidade.

"Alguma ideia se alguém do antigo grupo teria condições para financiar algo desse tipo?"

Draco bufou com deboche.

"Nossa, Severus, você tem o dom para iniciar conversas com assuntos agradáveis." Mas o ex-professor não mordeu a isca e Malfoy decidiu responder. "Nott, talvez os Carrow."

"E os Zabini?"

Malfoy pausou o que fazia.

"Não, Blaise não tem nada haver com isso." O loiro respondeu claramente ofendido. Harry se perguntou se Malfoy continuava sendo amigo do bruxo, porque seu tom indicava que havia ali uma profunda camaradagem.

"Blaise não é o único Zabini no mundo." Snape pressionou.

"Não, isso não tem nada haver com os Zabini," ele retrucou entredentes, irritado.

Novamente foram envoltos pelo silêncio, só que dessa vez carregado de tensão.

"E a resistência no norte, continua em risco?"

"Draco, você está tentando mudar de assunto." Snape provocou, nenhum pouco impressionado pela falta de delicadeza do afilhado.

"Oh, por favor, alegre o meu dia, sim?"

Com um suspiro pesado, Snape respondeu, "Sim, aparentemente os Comensais estão recebendo um novo apoio financeiro. Estamos com dificuldades para combater as novas ondas de ataque. Eles conseguiram queimar toda uma cidade."

"Sobreviventes?"

"Nenhum."

"Tome cuidado." E pela primeira vez Harry ouviu um toque de preocupação na voz do loiro, que foi rapidamente disfarçado com um grunhido de desagrado.

Snape, parecendo não ter sido afetado pelo momento, apenas respondeu com descaso. "Draco, sobrevivi tanto ao Lord das Trevas quanto a uma guerra que durou mais de quinze longos anos, seria ironia demais morrer nas mãos destes impostores."

E percebendo a deixa, Malfoy mudou de assunto, parecendo estar ocupado com alguns frascos.

"Você se lembra de mais alguma coisa daquela noite? Talvez com a proximidade do local onde ele foi atacado você tenha sentido o cheiro de algum outro ingrediente."

"Não, como eu disse em minha carta, apenas hortênsia, pó de bicórnio e losna. Mas era um campo de batalha, a losna deveria ter vindo dos resquícios de alguma poção para imobilização."

O loiro respondeu apenas com um murmúrio e Harry ouviu o som típico de um caldeirão sendo montado. Ele tinha certeza que a cena toda deveria ser bizarra. Ele em coma com Malfoy e Snape conversando amigavelmente em volta de seu corpo enquanto montavam um mini laboratório de poções.

Os ruídos de objetos, passos e farfalhar de roupas continuaram por alguns instantes. Vez ou outra ele ouvia Malfoy pedindo para que Snape pegasse algo e em outros momentos ambos os bruxos se limitavam a trabalhar em silêncio, até que o ex-professor soltou um breve pigarro indicando que queria falar alguma coisa.

"Você ainda tem contato com os Macnair?"

E tudo se calou. Mesmo sem poder ver Harry sabia que Malfoy havia parado tudo o que fazia e provavelmente estava congelado no lugar. Ele não precisava ser nenhum adivinho para saber que aquele era um assunto delicado entre os dois homens.

Demorou um pouco, mas o loiro finalmente respondeu, não sem deixar escapar um som de desgosto. "Não, você sabe que ninguém do antigo círculo faz questão de manter contato comigo."

Harry esperou que Snape não pressionasse, tendo em vista que o outro rapaz não parecia estar nenhum pouco confortável com o rumo da conversa, mas pelo contrário, o bruxo parecia decidido a conseguir alguma resposta específica.

"Mas você conseguiria marcar um encontro com um deles, sim?"

Isso pareceu ser a gota d'água porque no instante seguinte Harry ouviu o barulho de um frasco sendo pousado com brutalidade sobre alguma coisa, seguido por um sibilo áspero e um Draco Malfoy claramente furioso. "Oh, claro, porque não? Tenho certeza que Augustus Macnair ficaria imensamente feliz em me encontrar para tomar um chá, principalmente depois de saber que _eu_ sou um dos responsáveis por seu pai estar em Azkaban."

"Walden Macnair é um criminoso e um assassino, Draco e pelo o que eu me lembre eles devem alguns favores a família Black." Snape ofereceu como se a constatação servisse de algum consolo.

"Engraçado, pena que eu sou um Malfoy." O loiro responde com sarcasmo.

"Você também carrega o sangue de Narcissa."

"O que te faz pensar que eu iria cobrar favores dos Macnair para ajudar Potter?" Malfoy explodiu.

"Talvez porque você também deve alguns favores para ele. Harry Potter testemunhou a seu favor na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos."

"Nada mais do que a obrigação dele levando em conta que eu era um espião da Ordem da Fênix." E o tom do bruxo era de indignação.

"Você sabe que as coisas não são assim tão simples, Draco," Snape murmurou parecendo subitamente muito cansado.

"Não, não são. Erro meu pensar que com você elas seriam. Foi para isso que você me trouxe aqui?" Malfoy perguntou tentando claramente disfarçar que estava magoado com o que o padrinho acabara de fazer.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu não sou o único descente dos Black que ainda continua vivo. O que você me diz da filha da Andrômeda Black? Aquela Tonks? Porque não pedir isso para ela?"

"Você mesmo sabe como essa ideia é absurda. Tonks é uma auror, eles não falariam nada para ela e ela não saberia se comportar como deveria diante de uma família tradicionalista igual os Macnair."

"E eu suponho que você acredite que eu sei, que eu estou apto para isso?"

"Draco, você foi criado em uma família com os mesmos costumes, seria extremamente fácil para você."

"Sabe, por um momento eu realmente pensei que você havia me chamado aqui para confeccionar um antídoto, por um momento eu achei que você havia reconhecido minhas habilidades como apotecário. Mas eu fui muito inocente, eu deveria ter previsto que como todo bom sonserino você iria procurar o caminho mais fácil."

"Você está errado, eu não usaria meu próprio afilhado assim."

"Não? Não mesmo? Às vezes eu me pergunto, padrinho, quando é que você começou a ficar tão parecido com Albus Dumbledore."

"Draco..."

"Qual será o próximo passo, hun? Me vender para os Comensais em troca do antídoto?"

"Não seja absurdo."

"Absurdo? É uma pena, Snape, uma pena que à medida que você fica cada dia mais parecido com Dumbledore, eu me pareço cada vez menos com você. Se fosse o contrário, talvez, talvez você tivesse alguma chance de me manipular como ele te manipulava." Malfoy praticamente cuspiu.

Silêncio. E para a surpresa de Harry, que estava sem palavras para o diálogo que acabara de presenciar, o loiro pareceu se levantar e caminhar para fora do quarto enquanto Snape continuava parado, apenas esperando.

"Não se preocupe, vou continuar tentando salvar o Potter, mas também será a última coisa que eu farei por você."

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, Harry não saberia dizer, Snape finalmente se levantou, deixando escapar um suspiro. Antes de ir embora, ele o ouviu murmurar, baixinho.

"Espero que você valha o sacrifício, Potter."

* * *

**N/A:**_ Draco na intimidade, ai você descobre que todo sonserino tem uma vocação nata para o humor e dramaticidade. Nunca pensei que eu iria me divertir tanto escrevendo alguns diálogos. Estou com dó do Harry, até o final desta história ele estará com overdose de sonserinos há! _

_E devo confessar que tenho uma pitadinha de raiva do Dumbledore, como vocês puderam perceber e acredito que qualquer pessoa normal teria se soubesse como esse velhinho é mala. Hahahaha. J.K. Rowling suavizou demais pro lado dele, só dizendo, porque eu não vou não._


	3. III - Sobre Cabelos Vermelhos

**Quando a Tempestade Acabar**

* * *

**.: III – Sobre cabelos vermelhos :.**

Como esperado Malfoy não retornou ao quarto tão cedo e Harry foi obrigado a lidar com a escuridão e o silêncio. Era enervante não poder sabe que horas eram, quanto tempo havia se passado ou como estava o clima. Será que estava chovendo, nevando, fazendo sol? Coisas deste tipo, coisas que ele nunca dera atenção antes, agora o incomodavam.

Foi por isso que ao ouvir um ruído sentiu-se inflar de expectativa, como uma criança esperando pela própria festa de aniversário.

A pessoa andava de forma pesada, os passos muito rápidos e sem nenhuma delicadeza. Se pudesse teria franzido o cenho, por algum motivo pitoresco ele havia se acostumado ao andar de Malfoy e Snape, os movimentos sempre tão suaves que ele mal podia ouvir, os dois bruxos pareciam felinos a espreita e era difícil admitir, mas era divertido ficar prestando atenção para tentar decifrar o que estava acontecendo.

Mas com seu novo visitante não havia esse problema, porque tudo era relativamente escancarado, agora ele já conseguia ouvir alguns fungados, o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada (não simplesmente erguida para ser reposicionada) e o tilintar de alguma coisa. É, definitivamente diferente.

Ele aguardou alguns momentos, impaciente, esperando alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e nada, apenas aquele ruído esquisito, como se a pessoa estivesse chorando, e o farfalhar de tecido. Se pudesse teria revirado os olhos, aquela escuridão o deixava extremamente irrequieto.

"Ei, Harry," ele ouviu baixinho e se pudesse teria dado um grito de felicidade, a espera chegara ao fim e ele não precisava se concentrar para saber quem estava ali, era meio óbvio, era Ginny.

Mas sua satisfação começou novamente a dar espaço para uma ansiedade descomunal, porque a ruiva tornara a ficar em silêncio.

_**Meu deus, até o Malfoy é mais falante do que isso**_, pensou indignado e em seguida sentiu-se mal por ser tão cruel. Não era natural que ele tratasse as pessoas daquela forma, tudo bem que se sentia solitário e frustrado naquele escuro infernal, mas Ginny não tinha culpa disso, ela era sua amiga e não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

E alguns longos minutos se passaram, minutos nos quais o silêncio era interrompido apenas pelos fungados de Ginny. Harry tentou ser compreensivo, de verdade, mas estava sendo difícil suportar aquela situação, sua vontade era de vociferar um _fale alguma coisa logo_, mas para variar seu estado comatoso não queria colaborar. E ele sabia que mais tarde agradeceria por isso, porque teria sido uma atitude extremamente rude.

Mas a ruiva de repente pareceu despertar e ele conseguiu ouvi-la se movendo e esbarrando em alguma coisa metálica, teve vontade de rir por alguns instantes, porque de verdade, comparada a Malfoy ela poderia ser facilmente classificada como desengonçada. Aliás, qualquer pessoa comparada a Malfoy, com a exceção de Snape, seria desengonçada, o loiro era praticamente uma cobra e cobras não fazem barulho, certo?

"Harry, eu sei que provavelmente você não consegue me ouvir, mas eles disseram que pessoas em coma talvez-", outro fungado e um suspiro, pela altura da voz ele sabia que ela estava muito próxima de seus ouvidos, "mas eu gostaria de pedir desculpas. Ron estava certo, sabe? Embora eu não goste de admitir, claro," ela deixou escapar uma risada silenciosa e sem graça, "eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção durante as missões."

E agora ela estava chorando abertamente e o coração de Harry se apertou. Ninguém poderia ter previsto que aquilo iria acontecer, que ele seria envenenado, e lá no fundo, apesar de não querer ser cruel, ele sabia que as chances de Ginny ter sido capaz de evitar alguma coisa daquele tipo eram mínimas. A ruiva apesar de ser hábil com feitiços e bastante atlética, não possuía o instinto de perigo que fazia alguns bruxos serem aurores excepcionais. Como por exemplo o 'Olho-Tonto' Moody, era praticamente impossível pegar o infeliz desprevenido e Tonks então, a bruxa tinha um instinto e uma agilidade tão precisa que a única pessoa capaz de competir com sua rapidez era Remus, e isso por conta de sua licantropia.

Mas Ginny, pobre Ginny, ela se esforçava, mas não parecia ser o suficiente e Ron não deixava por menos, porque enquanto toda a família apoiava e se orgulhava da decisão da caçula em ser tornar uma auror, ele fora o único contra, e Harry no início achara que fora por pura crueldade, mas agora, para sua surpresa, ele compreendia o motivo e tinha que admitir, meio contrariado, que aquele fora um dos raros momentos de sabedoria do amigo.

Porém, como é que alguém teria coragem de ser tão cruel e falar a verdade para a ruiva? E foi com um desgosto que ele ouviu aquela vozinha sem escrúpulos no fundo de sua mente (muito parecida com a de Malfoy, diga-se de passagem) dizendo que talvez ele não estivesse nesta situação se não tivesse agido como um covarde e desde o início tivesse dito a verdade para Ginny, que ela não nascera para ser auror, que ela deveria procurar outra coisa para fazer.

Os sons de choro diminuíram e a caçula Weasley voltou a fungar, dessa vez com certa ferocidade. Se pudesse ele teria suspirado de pesar.

"Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Harry. O quartel-general não é mais o mesmo sem você, todos no esquadrão estão chateados e meio deslocados." E ao dizer isso ela fez uma pausa e ele praticamente grunhiu de curiosidade, querendo que ela continuasse falando, que lhe contasse como estavam as coisas entre seu grupo, querendo saber se estavam todos bem.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela tornou a falar. "Sei que se você pudesse me ouvir iria estar maluco para saber quem está no comando do pessoal na sua ausência," e ao dizer isso ela riu um pouco, e Harry sentiu-se um tanto desconcertado ao notar o quanto era previsível com relação a estas coisas. "Bem, o Ministério nomeou a Tonks como a sua substituta, mas tudo provisório, claro, o que foi bastante legal, sabe? Ela não tenta ser melhor que você, teria sido muito difícil para todo mundo se o novo comandante fosse algum metido tentando te superar."

A notícia fez com que ele respirasse mais aliviado, Tonks faria um bom trabalho em sua ausência, ela respeitava as limitações e diferenças de todo mundo, fora o bônus, ela também era um membro da Ordem.

"Ah, Harry, você não sabe o que eu daria para ver você abrindo os olhos mais uma vez," Ginny acrescentou subitamente, sua voz agora assumindo um tom sonhador. De imediato ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável. "Eu estava criando coragem, entende, para te dizer como eu me sinto."

E aqui ela fez uma pausa um pouco longa e Harry começou a ficar um tanto quanto desesperado. Ele não era tolo, ele sabia muito bem o que a ruiva queria dizer, mas desde o natal passado estivera fugindo dela para não ser obrigado a lidar com a situação. Mas o destino ironicamente o deixara em coma e pelo jeito ele seria obrigado a ouvir, a única vantagem é que não precisaria _responder_.

"Eu-eu," suspiro, "Desde a primeira vez que nos conhecemos eu-"

"_Weasley_," e os deuses haviam ouvido suas preces, porque ele sabia que na entrada do quarto estava Malfoy, como sempre silencioso demais ao andar, pegando-os de surpresa, não que Harry pudesse reclamar.

Ginny ficou em silêncio por um tempo, provavelmente chocada por ser interrompida, ou talvez apenas perplexa com a presença do loiro, mas não demorou muito para que ela se recompusesse.

"Malfoy," sua voz estava carregada de desprezo e agora mais distante, como se ela tivesse se afastado, "o que é que você está fazendo aqui?"

Harry ouviu apenas um bufo impaciente vindo de outra direção, o loiro estava se movendo, se aproximando.

"Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa, não poderia?" O sonserino devolveu e Harry não precisava ser nenhum adivinho para saber que o rapaz estava se divertindo com aquela situação, o que de certa forma era intrigante, o que poderia ser tão hilário?

"Não comece com seus joguinhos, Malfoy, sou amiga de Harry, tenho todo o direito de visita-lo, mas você não é-"

"E eu sou a única pessoa capaz de salvar o seu namoradinho aqui," o loiro a interrompeu, e pela altura de sua voz Harry já podia supor que o bruxo estava agora no exato local onde montara seu mini laboratório algum tempo atrás.

"Quanta arrogância da sua parte," Ginny sibilou e Harry revirou os olhos, porque tinha que concordar, Malfoy era bastante convencido.

"Arrogância? Engraçado você mencionar isso, não seria muita arrogância _da sua _parte se agarrar a Potter e se aproveitar do fato dele estar em coma?"

Ao ouvir isso Harry se surpreendeu. Agarrar? Como assim agarrar? E se pudesse teria corado com as imagens de Ginny jogada sobre seu corpo imóvel enquanto ele não podia fazer nada para se defender.

"Eu não estava me _agarrando _a ele!" a ruiva protestou, parecendo horrorizada.

Mas Malfoy, regozijando-se com o desconforto da bruxa, apenas fez um ruído que indicava claramente que ele discordava.

"Oh, claro que não, Weasley."

"Malfoy, você pode não estar familiarizado com o conceito, mas eu e Harry somos amigos, ótimos amigos," Ginny argumentou, parecendo ganhar confiança com isso.

"Ah, mas você gostaria de ser muito mais do que uma simples amiga, não é mesmo?" o loiro provocou com ironia.

Aquilo fez a ruiva guinchar, parecendo ter sido ferida fisicamente.

"Eu não sou obrigada a ficar me explicando para você, Malfoy, logo você de todas as pessoas, um comensal, um-um adorador da arte das trevas."

A explosão da bruxa pareceu não afetar nenhum pouco o sonserino, que apenas suspirou resignado.

"Vocês Weasleys nunca mudam os insultos, quanta falta de criatividade. Mas faça isso mesmo, vá embora, tenho coisas demais para fazer, ou você acha que o Santo Potter aqui irá acordar sozinho? E ter você atracada ao Cicatriz só iria atrapalhar o meu trabalho."

Harry sentiu-se revoltado ao ouvir isso, porque parecia tão errado, era como se alguém estivesse ferindo sua intimidade. Ginny não seria capaz de tomar este tipo de liberdade, seria? Malfoy provavelmente estava brincando com os sentimentos da garota, certo?

O discurso do sonserino pareceu ter um grande efeito sobre a ruiva, que com passos pesados começou a se afastar da cama e aparentemente se aproximar do loiro, Harry podia ouvir a força que ela impunha sobre os próprios passos, como se quisesse esmagar o chão.

"Escute aqui, Malfoy, se algo acontecer ao Harry por sua causa eu juro que eu vou-"

Mas Draco pareceu já ter escutado o suficiente, porque imediatamente a interrompeu, irritado.

"Vai o quê, Weasley? Me prender? Me matar?" E ao dizer isso soltou uma lufada de ar carregada de ironia. "Você é uma desculpa patética como auror. Você acha que eu não li os relatórios sobre a noite em que o Potter foi envenenado? Você acha que eu não sei de quem é a culpa dele ter ficado separado do grupo principal sem nenhum suporte?"

Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre o quarto e Harry aguardou a resposta de Ginny com uma tremenda expectativa. Ele não sabia como julgar a situação. Malfoy era cruel com as palavras e era capaz de mentir para tirar vantagem de algumas coisas, mas o que ele dissera fora pesado, ele acusara Ginny de ter contribuído para que ele fosse envenenado. E agora ele percebia com espanto que a ruiva permanecia calada, sem se defender. Porque ela não retrucava, não dizia que era mentira?

Mas como sempre ele ficou sem as respostas, porque Ginny não respondeu a acusação, pelo contrário, começou a se afastar, seu ritmo descompassado, sua respiração pesada ficando cada vez mais distante até que Harry não pudesse mais ouvi-la.

Malfoy também permaneceu parado, ou pelo menos ele achava que o loiro estava parado, com a capacidade dele de se mover sem fazer muito barulho era difícil dizer com toda certeza, até que o bruxo finalmente pareceu murmurar alguma coisa.

"Sabe, Potter, você deveria me agradecer por isso."

E Harry teria arqueado as sobrancelhas se pudesse, afinal, porque ele deveria agradecer? Por ter importunado Ginny e feito ela praticamente correr para fora de seu quarto?"

"O que me espanta é como todo mundo trata essa inútil como se ela fosse capaz de fazer alguma coisa," Malfoy continuou, "sua incompetência como auror chega beira do absurdo."

Aquilo não agradou o grifinório, Ginny era sua amiga, por mais que ela tivesse os seus defeitos, a garota era gentil e atenciosa, ela não merecia ser tratada daquela forma, muito menos por alguém como Draco.

Mas o loiro, alheio a suas opiniões, continuou conversando sozinho.

"Tão fraca, patética. Não teria sobrevivido um dia sequer na Sonserina."

E Harry tinha que concordar, para sobreviver em um ninho de cobras era preciso _ser_ uma cobra e ele sabia muito bem que a ruiva não era.

"Olha, Potter," Malfoy continuou falando enquanto parecia se concentrar em outra coisa, pelos ruídos Harry supunha que o loiro estivesse cortando algo, "eu sei que a fama tem seus lados negativos, que existem todos os tipos de fãs neste mundo, dos mais ordinários aos mais malucos, mas você, Cicatriz, tirou a sorte grande, foi logo chamar atenção da Weasley." Malfoy exalou de forma irônica. "Ah, se você pudesse ouvir os comentários sobre ela em Hogwarts."

O grifinório engoliu em seco, um pouco confuso com o que estava acontecendo. Malfoy estava falando como se eles estivessem conversando na mesa do Caldeirão Furado e apesar do loiro manter seu tom mordaz, o objetivo principal não era humilhá-lo, pelo contrário, talvez, em uma outra dimensão, se eles tivessem chegado a ser amigos, Harry tinha certeza de que seria exatamente assim que eles iriam conversar.

Só que o assunto não era nenhum pouco agradável. Fofocas sobre Ginny? Aquilo só podia ser coisa de sonserinos, porque quem iria fazer algo tão cruel contra a ruiva? Principalmente em Hogwarts onde ela fora relativamente popular?

Mas isso não minava sua curiosidade, pelo contrário. Malfoy achava que ele não estava acordado, que não conseguia escutá-lo, isso era motivo o suficiente para que ele acreditasse que o bruxo não mentiria, afinal, não havia motivo nenhum para isso, o que só transformava toda a situação em algo muito bizarro. Se Malfoy não tinha motivos para fabricar falácias sobre a ruiva, quer dizer que Ginny era tudo aquilo que ele estava dizendo?

"Pansy costumava se divertir à custa dela, tudo muito discreto, claro. Você e aqueles dois idiotas viviam em um mundinho só de vocês que nem sequer percebiam. Era muito engraçado. Você sabia que a Weasley gostava de te seguir?" E parecendo classificar a própria pergunta como imbecil, Malfoy bufou para logo acrescentar, "Oh, mas é claro que não, você nunca prestou atenção em nada além do seu próprio umbigo."

A acusação fez a consciência de Harry ferver. Não, obviamente ele não percebera que Ginny o seguia ou que desejara fazer parte do trio, mas ainda assim, nada disso fora porque ele era egoísta, pelo contrário, seus anos em Hogwarts foram sempre tão tumultuados que ele acabava se desligando das coisas ao seu redor. O que havia de errado nisso?

"Às vezes sinto pena dela. O que dura menos de um segundo, óbvio," ao ouvir isso Harry revirou os olhos, "mas ainda assim se você for analisar, todas as escolhas que a Weasley fez foram baseadas exclusivamente em você, ou será que sou a única pessoa inteligente que notou que a idiota só decidiu se tornar uma auror por sua causa?"

E ao ouvir isso Harry notou pela primeira vez que Malfoy, assim como Ron, tinham teorias muito semelhantes sobre o comportamento da ruiva, o que se ele fosse pensar era hilário, imagine a cara que os dois bruxos fariam se soubessem disso.

Ele aguardou que Malfoy continuasse com seu monólogo, não querendo ter que refletir sobre todas as coisas que estavam sendo ditas, mas o loiro, parecendo contraria-lo, parou de falar por alguns instantes para começar a mexer em diversos frascos. Da cama Harry conseguia escutar o tilintar dos vidros e o raspar de alguma coisa contra a madeira.

Como previsto, a pausa do sonserino só contribuiu para aumentar o choque que começava a se espalhar por usa consciência. Talvez Ginny nunca tivesse a oportunidade de ser feliz, de ser algo excepcional por culpa dele, por culpa daquela paixonite de infância que ele nunca se esforçara em recusar. Isso só fez com que Harry percebesse seu erro em fugir da situação, precisava libertar a ruiva daquela obsessão.

O som de frascos desapareceu e agora ele escutava ruídos de algum líquido sendo despejado sobre outro, o que foi seguido por um chiado baixo. E parecendo ter despertado do que estava fazendo, Malfoy acrescentou em um tom baixo, "Merlin, quem inventou esse veneno é brilhante, diabolicamente brilhante." Seu tom era quase que de extrema admiração.

O loiro continuou trabalhando e Harry tentou não pensar sobre Ginny, ficando surpreso ao perceber como isso era fácil de se fazer se ele tomasse o cuidado de prestar atenção em Malfoy. Ele percebeu também que à medida que o loiro se concentrava mais profundamente no que estava fazendo, menor era a frequência de suas exclamações, como se ele fosse se perdendo em um mundo próprio.

Alguns momentos se passaram daquela forma e Harry rapidamente se resignou a ideia de que o quarto permaneceria em silêncio enquanto Malfoy trabalha, exceto claro, pelos palavrões e murmúrios desconexos do bruxo sobre os ingredientes.

Por algum motivo estranho aquela situação tinha um efeito reconfortante. Não havia nada para distraí-lo, nenhuma conversa ou briga, nada, mas só a ideia de estar ali, acompanhado, de saber que havia alguém próximo de si, permitia que ele relaxasse e deixasse seus pensamentos fluírem no que seria uma imitação sórdida de um descanso.

Até claro um estrondo alto quase mata-lo de susto.

"_Maldição_!", foi à única coisa que conseguiu discernir em meio ao barulho de uma cadeira caindo, vidros se quebrando e algo sendo claramente arremessado contra a parede. Harry não precisava ser nenhum adivinho para saber que Draco estava furioso por conta de alguma coisa.

Alguns segundos depois a quebradeira finalmente parou e ele só conseguiu ouvir a respiração pesada de Malfoy. Mais alguns minutos e o loiro finalmente começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, seus passos agora mais pesados e pouco delicados, alguns grunhidos escapando de sua boca e o som claro de cacos de vidro sendo esmagados.

"Hemeróbios, merda de hemeróbios. Tem que haver alguma forma, sim alguma forma. Essa estabilidade do inferno!" E logo em seguida o loiro soltava um quase uivo de irritação.

Ficaram nesta situação por um tempo até que Malfoy pareceu finalmente se acalmar e ao ouvir dois rápidos _Scourgify_ e _Reparo,_ Harry soube que o bruxo estava limpando e arrumando todo o estrago que fizera.

"Talvez se eu usar calor, porque não calor, sim?" Malfoy murmurou naquele tom de voz compenetrado e levemente enlouquecido que Harry estava começando a achar engraçado.

Depois disso o silêncio retornou com toda força, só que dessa vez sem trazer nenhum conforto para Harry. Apesar dele não conseguir ver, sentir ou se mover, era impossível ignorar a aura de impaciência e frustração que emanava de Malfoy, era como se o bruxo estivesse em chamas, fazendo com que tudo ao seu redor se aquecesse, inclusive ele.

Era difícil também admitir que estava começando a admirar o ex-comensal. Apesar de não poder observá-lo trabalhando, só de escutar o bruxo praguejando, rabiscando alguma coisa e andando de um lado para o outro, ele conseguia identificar a sua determinação. Determinação que atualmente estava focada em salvá-lo, o que tornava tudo ainda mais bizarro.

Por isso ele se mantinha atento, escutando cada ruído e cada murmúrio com certa fascinação. Ele nunca fora daquele jeito. Obviamente era um ótimo auror, mas aquela capacidade de concentração e de estudo eram qualidades que presenciara apenas em Hermione e ele nunca pensara que Malfoy seria capaz de competir lado a lado com a faceta nerd da amiga. Quantas vezes ele não vira Mione andar de um lado para o outro, frustrada? Se enfiar em seu quarto de estudos e só sair de lá uma semana depois? Várias! E Malfoy não era diferente, nenhum pouco, conseguia ser até mesmo mais agressivo se ele fosse levar em consideração a explosão de mais cedo.

* * *

Um bom tempo se passou, mas Harry não sabia dizer quantas horas ou dias, tudo era muito obscuro quando não se podia enxergar. Malfoy ainda continuava no quarto, imerso em um universo paralelo cheio de formas e experimentos e ele já estava até se cansando das inúmeras teorias inventadas pelo loiro, assim como seus acessos de raiva ao ver que nada dava certo.

Neste meio tempo várias enfermeiras tinham vindo checa-lo para ver se estava tudo bem. Em um primeiro instante sentira-se ansioso, aguardando qualquer coisa, qualquer alteração em seu estado comatoso, mas à medida que as respostas continuavam sendo sempre as mesmas, _nenhuma mudança, _suas esperanças iam dando lugar para a descrença e a amargura.

Ninguém mais de seus amigos aparecera para visita-lo e ele desconfiava que Malfoy fosse o motivo. Mas isso não queria dizer que pessoas não davam uma passadinha em seu quarto. Alguns medi-bruxos, atraídos pelo trabalho de Malfoy, o qual ele não entendia nada, apareciam para discutir teorias ou dar ideias sem serem realmente requisitados. O sonserino, sempre delicado como um hipógrifo, enxotava a maioria, algumas vezes por meio de seu desinteresse e outras vezes gritando e esbravejando como um bárbaro.

Nessas horas Harry se divertia e sentia falta de poder rir, porque Malfoy era hilário em sua incapacidade de ser gentil. Mas quando as interrupções desapareciam, na mesma rapidez que chegavam, o loiro mergulhava novamente no objetivo de fabricar um antídoto e Harry era obrigado a lidar com o silêncio do quarto e de sua mente.

Em alguns momentos, mas não muitos, ele ouvia Malfoy se levantar e sair do quarto, tudo isso feito no maior silêncio, como se o loiro fosse um felino indo caçar, mas antes que pudesse começar a sentir falta da companhia, o bruxo voltava e os sons de frascos e algo borbulhando tornavam a preencher o quarto.

Se fosse para Harry ser sincero consigo mesmo, ele teria que admitir que já começara a perder as esperanças de que algo iria finalmente mudar e pelo o que ele ouvia de Malfoy enquanto este trabalhava, o sonserino também estava indo pelo mesmo caminho. Os palavrões estavam começando a ficar mais frequentes, o som de algo se quebrando também. O loiro estava ficando impaciente. Mas de repente, em um momento particular, tudo pareceu mudar.

O grifinório notou que algo diferente acontecera porque Malfoy se ergueu muito rápido da cadeira, fazendo-a raspar contra o chão. Em seguida ele ouviu um expirar curto de ar, seguido por um som um pouco grave. Só isso já serviu para instigar sua curiosidade.

Ainda preso aos ruídos inéditos, notou o barulho da ponta de uma pena contra um pergaminho, Malfoy estava escrevendo e pelo jeito com uma pressa monstruosa. E depois de tudo isso, silêncio, um silêncio pesado que começava a esmaga-lo de expectativa, até que para sua surpresa Draco exclamou.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

E de tudo que ele poderia escutar, de tudo o que ele esperara escutar, Harry nunca poderia ter imaginado que seria isso. Estava mentalmente boquiaberto. Malfoy, produzindo um patrono? Era algo tão surreal, mas era verdade, estava acontecendo ali diante de seus ouvidos e apesar de não poder verificar com nenhum outro sentido se o feitiço fora um sucesso, ele não precisava, tinha certeza de que uma figura esfumaçada surgira da ponta da varinha do sonserino.

Mas isso não deixava de ser extraordinário e sua admiração por Malfoy começou a aumentar perigosamente, era muito raro que Comensais fossem capazes de utilizar este feitiço, até aquele dia ele pensara que apenas Snape era a exceção à regra, pelo jeito estivera errado.

"Procure Snape," Malfoy explicou para seu patrono com uma voz recheada de cansaço, mas também de determinação, "fale que finalmente descobri uma forma de remover os hemeróbios, fale que está relacionado à temperatura."

E ao ouvir isso Harry ficou por alguns momentos paralisado, porque quando já estava pensando em desistir, jogar tudo para o alto, aquela esperança surgia do nada – não que ele tivesse duvidado da capacidade de Malfoy em conseguir achar alguma, não, mas ele duvidara de sua própria sorte, sorte essa que parecia adorar brincar com seu destino.

Mas pelo jeito Draco Malfoy não era um bruxo qualquer e Harry começava a se sentir tentado em admitir que o loiro poderia ser um candidato à altura para combater o seu famoso azar.

* * *

**N/A:** _Aô, minha gente. Se você chegou até esta nota, saiba que você é um herói. Sim! Hahahaha. Este foi, provavelmente, o capítulo mais difícil de escrever (e de se ler) de toda fanfic, não apenas por ele ser uma transição e transições, cá entre nós, são sempre terríveis, mas também porque tem a Ginny. _

_E já deixando bem claro, eu, como a maioria das pessoas que curtem Drarry (ou a maioria das pessoas sãs, hahahahha), odeio a ruiva. Mas assim, é um ódio que beira o irracional, e apesar disso, eu precisava descrevê-la sem deixar que este sentimento fosse repassado para a história. Como vocês puderam ver, falhei miseravelmente hahahahaha. Perdoem-me por isso. Mas como ficou bastante claro, sempre teremos Draco Malfoy para defender a honra do nosso virgem de olhos verdes de um estupro iminente. _

_Agradeço imensamente os comentários, principalmente por essa não ser uma história fácil de ser transcrita. Na minha cabeça tudo soa tão fantástico, mas na hora de passar pro pc, minha nossa senhora, as vezes é um parto. Por isso agradeço de verdade todo o apoio, isso me mantém na linha._

_E agora vai uma pergunta de início de ano, qual é a forma do Patrono do Draco? Hahahahaha._

_Respondendo(comentando) algumas coisas:_

Blackverdammt: _Nojinho do Ron? Estou numa fase Potteriana na qual eu sempre me pergunto, __**quem é que não tem um certo nojinho dele?**__ Hahahaha. É bem difícil encontrar corajosos por aí capazes de dizer que gostam deste personagem, agora o porquê disso, bem, aí complica, são __**tantos**__ motivos que a lista seria infinita. (Credo, coitado dele... sqn!) E quanto ao Dumbledore, para mim ele é lobo em pele de cordeiro, com direito a pelinho branco na cara. Não acredito realmente que ele tenha mudado muito desde Grindelwald, pelo contrário, fez foi é piorar, afinal não é meio que consenso que esse povo que anda sobre a divisa entre o bem e o mal são os piores tipos de pessoas? Pois bem, Dumbledore pode dar aula disso. Quanto aos Macnair, só posso dizer que nesse ovo tem pelo, muito pel, diga-se de passagem._

Flavia FV: _Intimidade, hum, talvez, muito provavelmente, quem sabe. Droga, não posso falar hauahuaha._

Amitra: _Logo, logo estarei explicando a parte da Nagini, na verdade é algo até bem simples e muitos já devem ter previsto. E 2014 não me trouxe muita inspiração, infelizmente, mas se bem que combater bloqueio provocado pela Ginny Weasley é complicado._

PandoraMaria: _Fico muito feliz em dizer que alguém ainda vai fazer uma piadinha com a cara do Harry comparando ele com alguma princesa da Disney hahahahaa, não vou resistir a tentação. E Harry é meio lento para algumas coisas, uma delas é essa de 'homem de Dumbledore'. Até mesmo nos livros, depois de tantas mortes e picuinhas, ele ainda era sonso demais, não enxergava nem metade do que aconteceu, mas nada que uma boa dose de paciência e realidade Draconiana não possa resolver._

Anne Marie Le Clair: _Fico feliz por ter gostado e a parte da risada foi de propósito. Nos livros nos acostumamos tanto com __**a típica voz arrastada de Malfoy e Snape**__ que esquecemos muitas vezes que ambos podem ser criaturas muito sedutoras, aliás, se formos pensar na época de 'ouro' do tio Voldy, Lucius Malfoy deve ter sido um problemão hahahahaha. Quanto às dúvidas, serão esclarecidas. A parte do Departamento do Ministério existe apenas para provar algumas coisinhas que ainda não posso dizer hahaha. Droga._

Lazinha: _Sim! Harry não reconhece a voz de Draco hahahaha, sabe por quê? Ele esteve sempre tão acostumado em ser ofendido pelo loiro que nunca chegou a ver o bendito em seu elemento, que é enganando os outros e sendo milagrosamente educado. Uma pena não acha? E apesar de ser tentador colocar um Draco se aproveitando de um Harry em coma, não posso fazer isso, argh, ainda, hahaha. E sim, safadezas irão acontece e você não faz ideia nem da frequência e nem de quem estará envolvido. E para esclarecer, Malfoy teve uma obsessão doentia por Harry no passado, nada que pudesse ser chamado de paixão, agora, o perigo é quando ele acaba sendo obrigado a misturar duas de suas obsessões mais recorrentes, Potter e Poções, só pode dar merda, não é mesmo?_

_Agora pra finalizar, próximo capítulo sairá mais rápido do que esse, sem a Ginny Weasley para me atrapalhar as coisas andam muito mais suaves, portanto aguentem firme!_

_Um mega final de semana para todos vocês._

_Abç ;)_


	4. IV - Adeus Hemerobios

**Quando a Tempestade Acabar**

* * *

**.: IV - Adeus Hemeróbios :.**

A resposta de Snape não tardou chegar. Harry pode ouvir nitidamente a voz do ex-professor ecoar pelo quarto, caracterizada por seu eterno tom arrastado.

_"Não esperava menos de você, Draco. Me envie uma coruja com suas anotações sobre os testes para que eu possa refazê-los em meu laboratório, precisamos checar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Continue no St. Mungus tabelando os resultados. Devido a alguns eventos relativos a Ordem só poderei fazer uma visita no final da semana, até lá teremos informações suficientes para determinar se é seguro ou não remover os hemeróbios com este método."_

Harry teria piscado desorientado com o fim da mensagem porque não era natural terminar as coisas daquela forma, sem nenhum adeus, ou sei lá, um até breve. Ficou alguns bons segundos aguardando a continuação, que Snape acrescentasse algo, mas depois de pelo menos um minuto de silêncio ele teve certeza de que o patrono evanescera no ar. O que só fez com que ele se sentisse bastante idiota.

Malfoy, ao contrário dele, não ficou nenhum pouco impressionado com a atitude do bruxo mais velho e apenas levantou para apanhar alguma coisa sobre a mesa. Harry aguardou e foi recompensado pelo barulho de papel sendo manuseado.

As próximas horas seguiram naquele mesmo ritmo, o som da pena riscando o papel, do tinteiro sendo utilizado e alguns suspiros. Vez ou outra ele podia ouvir o outro bruxo parando o que estava fazendo para se espreguiçar, a cadeira rangendo com o seu peso, mas logo em seguida o loiro parecia continuar com suas anotações, sempre muito dedicado.

Harry só se deu conta de que provavelmente já se passara um dia inteiro quando uma voz alegre reverberou pelas paredes do quarto. Estivera tão hipnotizado pelo som da respiração suave de Malfoy ao escrever, que não ouvira passos e nem seu deu conta de que tinham companhia.

"Oh, Sr. Malfoy, ainda aqui?" E o grifinório imediatamente reconheceu a voz de Madame Faux, uma das medi-bruxas responsáveis por verificar diariamente seu estado comatoso.

O sonserino soltou um grunhido, não se dignificando a responder apropriadamente, parecendo bastante ocupado com o que estava escrevendo. Harry teria revirado os olhos e sorrido se pudesse.

"Como sempre bastante simpático, não é mesmo Sr. Malfoy?" Faux continuou agora ao lado da cama, começando a realizar diversos exames com alguns feitiços.

"Você até pensaria que um bruxo criado na nobre família Malfoy, um herdeiro dos Black, seria mais educado do que isso," a bruxa resmungou enquanto trabalhava quase que automaticamente, "mas não, sempre tão ranzinza e tão fechado."

E era uma pena Harry não poder se mover, porque ele estava morrendo de vontade de rir.

"Quando foi a última vez que você foi gentil com outro ser humano, Sr. Malfoy?" Como esperado o loiro não respondeu, perdido em outro mundo, e a bruxa bufou. "_Exatamente_!"

Faux, pelos ruídos que fazia, estava rodeando a cama e pela proximidade dos sons Harry só podia supor que ela agora se ocupara em verificar sua cabeça.

"Como você espera arranjar uma boa esposa desse jeito, Sr. Malfoy?" A medi-bruxa insistiu em um tom mais agudo e dessa vez, por algum milagre, o sonserino pareceu finalmente ouvi-la.

"Me desculpe, Madame Faux, a senhora disse alguma coisa?" O bruxo perguntou com um tom claramente irritado por ser ter sido interrompido.

A medi-bruxa suspirou pesarosa antes de responder. "Quando foi a última vez que o senhor comeu, Sr. Malfoy?"

A pergunta pegou tanto Harry quanto o sonserino desprevenidos.

"No que isso poderia ser relevante?" O loiro retrucou impaciente com o rumo da conversa.

"Tanto tempo assim, _hum_?" Faux observou, parecendo não se abalar com a rispidez do outro.

Harry ficou surpreso com este pedaço de informação. Agora que alguém apontara, Draco realmente parecia passar muito tempo em seu quarto e não havia indícios de que ele comia ou sequer tirava um período para dormir.

"Madame Faux, ficarei grato se a senhora se concentrasse apenas no seu paciente," Malfoy informou de forma categórica, se remexendo na cadeira e voltando a escrever com um barulho mais intenso, como se estivesse colocando mais força do que necessário sobre a pena.

Novamente a medi-bruxa suspirou e Harry reconheceu o feitiço que ela estava conjurando como o último das suas rotineiras visitas médicas.

"Nenhuma mudança, não é mesmo, Sr. Potter?" ela murmurou compadecida e Harry podia até imagina-la dando um breve tapinha em seu ombro.

Para a surpresa dos dois, a voz arrastada do loiro imediatamente preencheu o quarto.

"Potter não está familiarizado com o conceito de resolver seus problemas por conta própria, Madame Faux."

E Harry teria, se fosse possível, erguido uma sobrancelha com irritação velada diante do ataque verbal, mas se contentou apenas em ouvir o comentário interessado que a medi-bruxa fez.

"Mesmo? E suponho que ele sempre precisa de ajuda para encontrar o caminho de volta, não é verdade?"

Malfoy deixou escapar uma lufada de ar que mais parecia com uma risada.

"Eu não chamaria exatamente de ajuda. Está mais para ser _arrastado_."

"Então não seria nenhum absurdo concluir que a sua desconsideração com sua própria saúde é um resultado direto da sua preocupação com o bem-estar do Sr. Potter, sim?"

A pena do loiro parou bruscamente de se mover e Harry ouviu com nitidez o exato momento em que o sonserino inspirou com força.

"Não, Madame Faux," a voz de Malfoy assumiu um tom glacial, "a senhora está equivocada. Potter poderia morrer a qualquer minuto e eu não me importaria. Que fique claro que eu só desconsidero a minha saúde, como à senhora mesma diz, por dar valor ao meu trabalho."

"Oh, me perdoe então pelo engano," e novamente a medi-bruxa impressionou Harry com seu autocontrole, não era qualquer pessoa que sobrevivia aquele tratamento do sonserino.

"Você não tem outros pacientes para checar não?" Malfoy acrescentou parecendo bastante interessado em expulsá-la do quarto.

"Claro que sim," Faux respondeu com certa leveza, começando a caminhar para fora do recinto, mas não sem antes parar e acrescentar, "Ah, Sr. Malfoy, só um aviso, tente não desmaiar, sim? Porque senão serei obrigada a interna-lo e tenho certeza que o Professor Snape não se incomodaria em assinar os termos requeridos."

E com passos apressados ela continuou andando, deixando para trás um Draco Malfoy bastante irritado.

* * *

Harry estava feliz e sua felicidade tinha dois motivos. O primeiro é porque haviam diversas pessoas em seu quarto além de Malfoy, o que contribuía para aplacar o seu tédio, e o segundo era porque hoje eles finalmente tentariam remover o tal do hemeróbio.

Claro que ele não sabia exatamente o que pensar sobre todo o procedimento e até certo ponto sentia-se apavorado, mas não era pavor de morrer, apenas tinha medo de aquilo tudo não dar certo. Nada poderia ser pior do que ficar preso naquela cama, sem poder se mexer ou enxergar, apenas ouvindo, ouvindo sua vida passar sem que pudesse controla-la.

Era por isso que de certa forma agradecia a presença daquele burburinho bastante alto. Coisas pareciam estar sendo arrastadas enquanto medi-bruxos discutiam de forma acalorada formas de prevenir algum acidente durante o evento e, em um canto, alheias a tudo, diversas enfermeiras estavam ocupadas murmurando pesares ou até mesmo fazendo fofocas.

Mesmo estando satisfeito com toda a confusão, Harry se viu surpreso ao notar que sentia falta da voz de Draco e de seu tom mordaz, obviamente estava agradecido pela mudança na rotina acústica do quarto, mas não podia evitar comparar a tranquilidade dos outros dias na companhia do bruxo com aquela confusão.

"Já terminaram de ajustar os feitiços?", a voz de Snape se destacou sobre o barulho, estimulando todos os presentes a fazerem silêncio.

Alguém em um canto pigarreou antes de responder.

"Claro que sim. Só estamos esperando Sr. Smethwyck e o Sr. Malfoy para começarmos."

E para a surpresa de todos uma voz arrastada imediatamente respondeu.

"Eu estou bem aqui," e Draco parecia contrariado por ser ignorado.

A resposta do loiro só serviu para fazer com que Harry se surpreendesse ao notar o quanto o bruxo parecia estar próximo de seu corpo, provavelmente sentado logo ao lado de sua cama. Como é que ele não ouvira nada antes? Com toda aquela confusão acabara pensando que Malfoy havia escapulido para fora do quarto em algum momento, mas pelo jeito o bruxo não saíra do seu lado desde o início do dia. Não que fosse admitir, mas o gesto o reconfortava.

"Bem, então só falta o Smethwyck," alguém esclareceu, murmurando baixinho logo em seguida, "aquele velho irresponsável, sempre atrasado." E Harry teria curvado os lábios em um meio sorriso se pudesse, pois tinha certeza que o comentário provavelmente provocara uma onda de prazer em Malfoy.

"Nós também estamos esperando o guardião do Sr. Potter," Snape informou, fazendo com que várias pessoas do quarto soltassem murmúrios de compreensão, como se aquela atitude fosse bastante sensata.

"Lupin?" Ao seu lado Malfoy imediatamente questionou e Harry sentiu-se feliz com a novidade, a perspectiva de ter Remus acompanhando tudo o que era feito lhe dava uma certa segurança.

"Sim, Draco," Snape se aproximou enquanto respondia e agora os dois bruxos conversavam logo ao lado de sua cama. "Espero que você não planeje nenhuma cena." Acrescentou em seguida, fazendo o loiro bufar.

"Como se _você_ tivesse moral para me dar sermões sobre como tratar um lobisomem." Malfoy respondeu, não parecendo muito disposto a ouvir as ladainhas do padrinho.

"Só não acho que este seja nem o momento, nem o lugar para praticar as rivalidades entre as nossas casas." Snape insistiu, parecendo decidido em oferecer uma opinião paternal sobre como Draco deveria se portar naquele dia.

Obviamente o loiro não deixou barato.

"Professor Snape, com todo o respeito, já tenho idade o suficiente pra ter discernimento sobre os momentos em que posso expor livremente as minhas opiniões e os momentos em que preciso agir como um profissional."

E isso pareceu ser o suficiente para fazer com que o Snape se afastasse e evitasse a companhia do afilhado. Pelo jeito os dois ainda estavam trocando farpas devido a discussão sobre os Macnair. Depois disso Harry ouviu nitidamente o momento em que Draco soltou um suspiro, parecendo exausto e até mesmo um pouco melancólico.

Não demorou muito para que Smethwyck finalmente aparecesse, o que para a infelicidade de Draco (e entretenimento de Harry) resultou no medi-bruxo tomando para si a obrigação de sociabilizar com o jovem apotecário que estava sendo nitidamente ignorado pelo resto do grupo.

"Um belo trabalho, Sr. Malfoy," o bruxo repetia pela vigésima vez e Draco já desistira de ser cordial, agora simplesmente não respondia as perguntas e Smethwyck acabara se envolvendo em um monólogo tedioso e pessoal sobre os avanços mágicos da medicina atual.

Harry já estava farto e quase concordando com a opinião do Malfoy sobre o infeliz quando Remus surgiu na porta do quarto, cumprimentou todos os presentes com o seu jeito afável.

"Lupin, presumo que pontualidade não seja uma de suas características marcantes," Snape rapidamente comentou e ao seu lado Harry ouviu Draco sussurrar: _E a onde foi parar o seu manual de como tratar um lobisomem, Severus?_, fazendo o grifinório rir mentalmente.

"Severus peço desculpas pelo atraso," Remus respondeu, parecendo não ficar nenhum pouco abalado com o quase ataque verbal do bruxo, "infelizmente a assembleia das novas leis mágicas demorou mais do que eu previra e acabei perdendo o trem."

Esta justificativa chamou a atenção de Harry. Hermione e Remus haviam passado os últimos meses lutando por leis menos preconceituosas, visando beneficiar principalmente lobisomens, e apesar dele dar a maior força para a causa, sentia-se um pouco culpado por não possuir o mesmo espirito ativista dos amigos.

Ouvindo agora que ambos conseguiram marcar uma Assembleia sobre o assunto, sentia-se feliz por ver que as coisas estavam evoluindo, mas obviamente ele era o único interessado no desfecho daquele encontro, porque de imediato Snape deixou de lado seus comentários sobre o atraso e passou a falar sobre o que eles iriam fazer.

"Agora que finalmente todas as pessoas interessadas no caso do Sr. Potter estão presentes," e ao falar isso fez uma pausa suspeita, "vou começar a descrever o procedimento que iremos realizar."

O lugar ficou em um total silêncio e só a voz de Snape cortava o ar, todos aparentando estar bastante tensos e ansiosos. "Como a maioria aqui já sabe, Harry Potter foi envenenado com uma substância desconhecida e, até o momento, não registrada. Nestes últimos dias conseguimos identificar apenas alguns compostos, mas infelizmente não podemos afirmar nada devido a presença de uma grande quantidade de hemeróbios em seu sangue."

Murmúrios de compreensão preencheram o quarto e Snape interpretou isso como um sinal para que continuasse.

"O Sr. Malfoy, ao meu pedido," e aqui fez uma nova pausa e Harry tinha certeza que o bruxo apontara o afilhado em um claro sinal de respeito, "está tentando produzir um antídoto, mas para que consiga prosseguir com seu trabalho é preciso remover os hemeróbios para poder identificar com precisão qual é a composição do veneno. Passamos alguns dias pesquisando qual seria a forma mais segura de se fazer isso, até que Draco chegou à conclusão de que a melhor opção seria utilizando calor."

Snape fez uma nova pausa, mais curta dessa vez, e depois prosseguiu. O bruxo tinha a atenção irrestrita de todo o quarto, inclusive a de Harry.

"Não sei se a maioria aqui tem conhecimento sobre o mecanismo de ação dos hemeróbios, mas basta dizer que eles se ligam com bastante facilidade a alguns componentes sanguíneos e que a única maneira de removê-los é alterando sua estrutura. A forma menos arriscada que encontramos, depois de muitos testes, foi a de aumentar a temperatura da solução em que ele se encontra, alterando assim sua conformação. Portanto, é exatamente isso que iremos fazer hoje."

Imediatamente alguém tossiu e uma voz bastante rouca perguntou, "E como vocês pretendem aumentar a temperatura corporal do Sr. Potter? Pelo o que eu saiba é bastante arriscado provocar uma febre que possa ultrapassar quarenta graus, estamos falando aqui de sérias alterações fisiológicas, principalmente de danos cerebrais."

E dessa vez quem tornou a falar foi Draco, sua voz indicava que ele não gostara nenhum pouco do que ouvira.

"Acredite ou não," o loiro começou em um tom entediado, "eu tenho especialização em fisiologia, anatomia e bioquímica." Imediatamente um silêncio pesado recobriu o quarto e Malfoy continuou com seu sermão arrastado. "Conheço todos os riscos e fiz vários testes em diferentes amostras de sangue até encontrar a melhor solução. Existe uma poção específica para aumentar a temperatura corporal, ela é utilizada para casos de hipotermia, acredito que muitos aqui a conhecem. Realizei algumas alterações na fórmula com a ajuda do Professor Snape e posso assegurar que ela não aumentará a temperatura de Potter além do limite de quarenta graus."

"Mas como você pode ter tanta certeza que ela atuará da mesma forma _in vivo_?" Alguém pressionou e Harry imaginou um Draco Malfoy trincando os dentes.

"Porque eu mesmo testei a poção." Foi a resposta e com isso a sala imediatamente foi preenchida com diversos arquejos e se Harry estivesse acordado, com toda certeza estaria de queixo caído. Será que Malfoy era tão maluco assim para sair experimentando coisas em si mesmo?

Mas o momento de surpresa rapidamente foi interrompido por outra pergunta.

"Mas e o tempo? Por quanto tempo será preciso que ele fique neste estado?"

"O suficiente para todo o hemeróbio ser desnaturado. Acredito que por uns cinco minutos," Draco respondeu sem pestanejar, parecendo estar preparado para aquele tipo de pergunta.

"E como vamos avaliar se todo o hemeróbio foi eliminado?"

"Não posso te dar uma resposta prática para isso, Madame Sprout. Este é um procedimento novo. O tempo que informei foi obtido por meio de experimentos e cálculos. Só serei capaz de afirmar que tivemos sucesso depois que estabilizarmos a temperatura de Potter e colhermos uma nova amostra de sangue."

Um burburinho se formou depois disso, todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, alguns gritando para serem ouvidos e Harry teve uma imensa vontade de berrar para que todos calassem a boca e andassem logo com aquilo. Para o seu alívio Remus estava ali e o licantropo fez exatamente isso, só que de uma forma mais delicada, claro.

"Pessoal. Pessoal!" Lupin teve que praticamente gritar para fazer com que todos se calassem. Harry não precisava ver para saber que seu guardião provavelmente estava parado no meio do quarto com um sorriso tranquilo, erguendo as mãos para pedir calma. "Sei que estamos todos muito nervosos com esta situação, mas infelizmente não temos outra opção. Como todos aqui sabem o Harry já está a mais de setenta e duas horas sobre o efeito de um veneno desconhecido, não sou nenhum medi-bruxo nem nada, mas sei que se não agirmos rápido podemos não conseguir reverter seu quadro comatoso."

Novamente um tumulto de vozes, dessa vez a maioria parecia concordar com o que acabara de ouvir enquanto uma minoria fervorosa tentava argumentar contra.

"Senhores, senhores!" E mais uma vez foi preciso que Remus gritasse para por ordem na bagunça. "É uma decisão difícil, eu sei, mas ela já foi tomada por mim que sou o guardião de Harry. Acredito de verdade que ele não gostaria que ficássemos de braços cruzados com medo de agir. Harry sempre foi um bruxo muito corajoso, não tenham dúvidas de que estamos tomando a decisão certa."

E o que se seguiu foi um burburinho mais tranquilo, carregado de aceitação. Draco ao lado de Harry não se conteve e murmurou, "Grifinórios e seus discursos sobre coragem." E ele sabia muito bem que o loiro estava revirando os olhos.

Alguém mais adiante pareceu tomar a iniciativa e lançou uma pergunta.

"Então agora que vamos prosseguir, o que vocês precisam que a gente faça?" Harry só pode imaginar que era um medi-bruxo falando. Aliás, estava se perguntando porque é que tanta gente estava presente em seu quarto, mas levando em conta como seu nome era famoso, não era de se espantar nenhum pouco que todo mundo do hospital parara para assistir o que iria acontecer.

"Primeiro preciso pedir que quem não tem nenhuma ligação com o caso que se retire imediatamente do quarto," a voz arrastada de Malfoy informou e foi seguida por diversos muxoxos e sons de passo. "Smethwyck e Sprout, vamos precisar que vocês monitorem os sinais vitais e que fiquem atentos para qualquer eventualidade, eu e Snape iremos administrar a poção."

Ambos os bruxos fizeram sons de concordância, mas Smethwyck rapidamente acrescentou, "Vocês não vão usar nenhum feitiço para que ele consiga deglutir a poção?"

Draco imediatamente respondeu com o tom de quem está explicando algo muito óbvio pra uma criança. "Não, seria arriscado demais, o feitiço poderia provocar uma reação indesejável ao entrar em contato com o veneno."

Novamente alguns murmúrios, dessa vez em menor escala, e logo em seguida se instalou um silêncio carregado de expectativa, que só foi interrompido por um rápido '_tudo pronto?'_

Por longos segundos Harry não sentiu nada, não sentiu que estava sendo erguido ou que alguém estava debulhando um frasco de poção em sua boca. Não soube se o haviam deitado de novo na cama, nem o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Todos permaneciam em silêncio, uma pesada expectativa recaindo como uma aura fúnebre sobre o quarto.

Tudo isso só contribuiu para que ele ficasse ainda mais ansioso com o resultado. Sua mente fervilhava com as mais variadas hipóteses e desfechos até que ele finalmente sentiu algo diferente, um estranho formigamento que começou na ponta de seus dedões dos pés e foi subindo como aranhas, passando pelo seu joelho, quadris, cotovelos e nuca. Era uma sensação estranha, mas ainda assim emocionante, se pudesse ele teria começado a chorar. Sentira tanta falta do próprio corpo, de ter consciência de seus membros, de sua pele e músculos.

Mas o formigamento passou e em seguida ele sentiu uma enxurrada de energia mágica ondular por sua mente e corpo, sua magia formando camadas fortes que pareciam escapulir por seus poros e invadir o quarto. Não demorou muito para que ele ouvisse arquejos e o som inconfundível de coisas se quebrando, janelas, frascos, copos e qualquer tipo de coisa frágil.

Sim, aquilo era ele, era sua magia descontrolada fluindo por todos os lugares, ele também sentira falta disso. Imediatamente um burburinho apreensivo começou a se formar e ele conseguia discernir alguns suspiros tensos.

"Parece que está funcionando," ouviu Malfoy murmurar ao lado da cama, sua voz um pouco estrangulada.

"Sim, mas a magia dele está um caos." E foi Snape que respondeu, não parecendo nenhum pouco surpreso com o resultado positivo.

Agora todos os presentes pareciam começar a comemorar, os medi-bruxos imediatamente passaram a anunciar, animados, as milagrosas melhoras nos seus sinais vitais e alguém mencionou logo ao fundo que suas ondas cerebrais estavam normalizando. Uma esperança que Harry por muito tempo tentara reprimir em um pequeno recanto de seu cérebro retornou com força total. Ele estava voltando!

Mas foi aí que tudo pareceu desandar e pela primeira vez naqueles dias ele sentiu algo forte o suficiente para fazê-lo perder o fôlego e no instante seguinte se pegou arfando, sem conseguir puxar o ar para os pulmões.

O quarto explodiu em um imediato pandemônio, Remus à distância deixando escapar um assustado '_Oh, Merlin, não!'_ enquanto Snape praticamente o expulsava do caminho.

"Madame Sprout!" Alguém gritou e algo muito pesado pareceu cair em algum lugar.

Seu peito estava doendo, como se estivesse prestes a explodir e ele não conseguia abrir os olhos, a única coisa que sentia era aquela pressão insuportável que começava a migrar por seu pescoço até os seus ouvidos e olhos. Ele queria gritar.

"Ele está tendo uma parada cardiorrespiratória!" Sprout informou em um meio gritou de algum lugar ao seu lado, mas Harry não conseguia mais se concentrar, estava muito difícil permanecer consciente.

Aquilo só poderia ser o fim, certo? Ele iria morrer a qualquer momento, não?

E como se tivesse ouvido suas perguntas, a voz de Draco se sobressaiu em meio ao barulho, muito próxima de seus ouvidos.

"Oh, Potter, nem ouse morrer, não vou deixar você escapar assim tão fácil," e a voz de Draco não estava arrastada e muito menos carregada com o seu típico sarcasmo, se ele pudesse descrevê-la diria que possuía um tom lívido, como se o loiro estivesse com medo.

Se pudesse Harry teria descrito aquilo tudo como algo muito hilário, afinal, sua última lembrança antes de morrer provavelmente seria a de um Draco Malfoy debruçado sobre si, soando inesperadamente desesperado.

E pensando nisso não teve muito o que ele pudesse fazer a não ser perder a consciência.

* * *

**N/A****:** _Agora sim a coisas começam a andar (finalmente!). Minha intenção até agora foi criar um pequeno vínculo entre os personagens, um vínculo forte o suficiente para que eles deixassem alguns preconceitos de lado. Acho que funcionou, hehehe._

_Respondendo a minha própria pergunta sobre o patrono do Draco, bem, já tem certo tempo que elaborei essa ideia e ela é um pouco, digamos, inesperada. Já cheguei a pensar, como muitos, que seria um dragão, ou uma cobra e até mesmo um cervo, hahaha, mas nada parecia encaixar, até eu lembrar de uma criaturinha mitológica._

_Pois bem, o patrono do meu Draco (veja bem, ênfase no meu) é uma quimera. Não vou me prolongar muito na explicação porque de certa forma eu irei apresenta-la em capítulos mais adiante, mas as quimeras são criaturas que lançam fogo pelo nariz e que possuem uma aparência híbrida de dois ou mais animais. No caso do Draco, a quimera dele tem cabeça de dragão, corpo de leão e rabo de serpente. Como podem ver dá pra construir todo um simbolismo em torno disso e é exatamente isso que pretendo fazer no futuro._

_Enfim, espero não ter decepcionado vocês com a resposta, hahaha._

_Agradeço a todos que deixaram comentários, principalmente depois daquele capítulo pavoroso, yeah, e espero que tenham gostado deste aqui, que marca o início de uma nova fase da história._

Será que o Harry morreu? (maldade perguntar isso, né?)

Enfim, é isso aí.

_Bom início de semana para todos!_


	5. V - Zabini

**Quando a Tempestade Acabar**

* * *

**.: V – Zabini :.**

Primeiro houve um zumbido baixo acompanhado por uma insistente sensação de tontura, era como se sua orelha estivesse entupida. Lentamente, para o seu alívio, a sensação de pressão sobre o seu tímpano foi diminuindo e ele começou a recuperar a consciência da forma mais vagarosa possível, se precisasse comparar aquela sensação com algo diria que era como se estivesse emergindo de uma piscina.

Durante os últimos acontecimentos Harry pensara com sinceridade que nunca mais iria acordar, por isso era com certa surpresa que percebia como começava a se situar, sua mente, ainda cansada, coletando e organizando seus pensamentos a passos de formiga, fazendo com que o cobertor pesado que cobria sua memória e raciocínio começasse finalmente a ser removido.

Ainda não tinha certeza de nada, não sabia qual era o seu real estado de saúde ou quanto tempo se passara, a única coisa que podia afirmar com convicção é que continuava impossibilitado de se mexer. Os sons ainda estimulavam o seu cérebro e era possível registrar ruídos aqui e ali, mas apesar de tudo estava cansado demais para prestar atenção por muito tempo.

_"... resistiu... muito fraco... não sei por quanto tempo..."_

"_Está estável... não... coma... mais profundo..."_

"_... Malfoy... culpa... não deveriam confiar nele..."_

"_... o que... ex-Comensal..."_

"_Absurdo!"_

Tudo vinha de uma forma bastante desconexa. Não soube reconhecer as vozes, muito menos classificar os tons. O conteúdo da mensagem também não lhe parecia agradável e não o deixara animado com o prognóstico de seu caso. Porém não pode refletir muito sobre sua situação nem avaliar o que realmente mudara, não demorou muito para que o cansaço voltasse a tomar conta de seu corpo e que o costumeiro cobertor abafasse seus pensamentos.

Rapidamente adormeceu.

* * *

A segunda vez que ele acordou demorou menos para se situar e se acostumar com o ambiente ao seu redor. Ainda não conseguia enxergar e não conseguia mover nem um fio do cabelo, mas havia algo diferente, fora o extenuante cansaço, claro. Era impossível dizer de fato o que era, mas estava ali. Por alguns instantes teve esperança que isso fosse um bom sinal, mas logo em seguida tentou se manter com os pés no chão, afinal podia ser nada, podia ser apenas sua estúpida mente lhe pregando peças.

A princípio precisou de alguns segundos para sintonizar suas ideias e pôr seus ouvidos para trabalhar de forma coerente, e quando finalmente conseguiu tudo isso, quase se arrependeu ao ouvir uma voz ríspida e aguda. Pelo jeito seus tímpanos estavam mais sensíveis do que antes, por um lado isso era bom e por outro era péssimo, como agora, quando obviamente algumas pessoas achavam ser uma maravilhosa ideia ficarem discutindo perto de sua cama.

"Inconsequentes, todos vocês! Harry poderia estar morto agora." Não reconheceu a dona da voz, mas quem quer que fosse vociferava bastante ofegante. Se pudesse ver ele sabia que iria se deparar com alguém com a face bem vermelha devido a o esforço e a raiva.

"Mãe, não adianta, eu e o Ron falávamos várias vezes à mesma coisa." Ah, agora tudo ficava um pouco mais claro, era Ginny e Molly. Não que não apreciasse a companhia das duas, mas uma Weasley com uma crise maternal já era difícil de lidar, duas então, nem se fala.

"Remus, como você pôde autorizar isso? Sem nenhuma garantia!" Harry estava com pena do licantropo, de verdade.

"Molly, não tínhamos muita alternativa, a cada dia que passa o estado de saúde dele piora." Lupin respondeu da forma mais pacífica que conseguiu, o que obviamente não contribuiu em nada para aplacar a raiva da senhora.

"Tem que haver outras opções, Professor Lupin," Ginny insistiu mantendo seu hábito de se referir ao bruxo como se ele ainda fosse seu professor, entretanto Harry não conseguiu continuar prestando atenção ao resto da conversa, porque Molly, aproximou-se mais de sua cama e agora conversava com ele bastante abalada.

"Oh, meu menino, o que fizeram com você?" Começou há fungar um pouco e ele temeu que ela começasse a chorar, mas aparentemente Molly se manteve firme e inspirando com depressa tornou a falar. "Não desista Harry, você precisa voltar, estamos todos te esperando." E sua voz estava carregada de determinação e uma energia que ele só podia invejar.

Molly continuou por um bom tempo balbuciando diversas palavras de encorajamento nas quais ele não conseguia se concentrar por muito tempo, era como se sua voz fosse uma rádio mal sintonizada. Não demorou muito para que ele se perdesse em pensamentos.

Imaginava como todos os seus amigos deveriam estar cansados, ele também estava. Esperar era a pior coisa que podia acontecer. Claro que morrer ou perder alguém querido não era uma experiência fácil, mas pelo menos havia um fim, você podia entrar de luto, chorar e recomeçar a vida. Mas comas não funcionavam assim. Havia aquela angústia misturada com esperança, uma esperança que ia se consumindo aos poucos até quase sumir, mas que de verdade nunca desaparecia. Ninguém conseguia seguir em frente quando alguém muito próximo entrava em coma, ninguém, e Harry preferia morrer a ser motivo de tanto dor para as pessoas que amava.

Remus e Ginny ainda conversavam quando a Sra. Weasley pareceu se afastar de Harry e se erguer com uma nova ferocidade. A rádio em seu cérebro pareceu voltar a se sintonizar com os sons do quarto.

"Não vou admitir que vocês permitam que Malfoy tenha um livre reinado sobre o tratamento de Harry. Nunca confie nele, desde aquele incidente com o diário e minha pobre Ginny, não será agora que eu irei começar a confiar." Ela exclamou em um tom definitivo que indicava que ninguém seria capaz de contrariá-la.

"Molly, não seja absurda. Severus está acompanhando o caso, ele melhor do que ninguém sabe qual é a forma de agir." Remus tentou racionalizar, sua voz tranquila contrastando com a alterada da senhora ruiva.

Ginny, por sua vez, prevendo que o temperamento da mãe iria ser posto a prova, preferiu ficar calada, mesmo porque concordava com o que ela estava dizendo e achava que alguém deveria injetar um pouco de bom-senso em Lupin.

"Remus, não gosto de dizer como as pessoas devem agir, mas desta vez terei que interferir," ela começou com um tom de voz tipicamente matriarcal, "Malfoy quase matou Harry com seus experimentos levianos, não vou deixar que isso aconteça novamente."

"Molly-"

"Não, Remus, isso não está aberto para discussão. Você pelo menos olhou para o Harry? Realmente o olhou? Ele quase morreu!" Ela disse isso tudo com um meio grito estrangulado.

E apesar de Harry compreender a dor de Molly e considera-la como uma mãe que nunca tivera a chance de ter, ele sentiu raiva, uma raiva tão fervente que parecia um monte de labaredas consumindo sua consciência. Quem ela pensava que era para julgar Malfoy assim? Ela estivera ali? Assistira como ele se dedicara com bastante afinco em procurar um antídoto para o veneno que percorria suas veias? Não! Nenhum deles se dera ao trabalho. Tudo o que faziam era julgar e apontar dedos.

Se pudesse teria erguido furioso da cama, porque ele podia não ser amigo de Draco e ambos poderiam muito bem ser considerados inimigos, mas ele não era injusto e muito menos hipócrita. Malfoy tinha todos os defeitos do mundo, mas o loiro tinha orgulho do que fazia e respeitava bastante o próprio trabalho para simplesmente sair tomando decisões idiotas.

E por Merlin, não fora um experimento leviano! Demorou dias para que Snape e Draco considerassem com seriedade a ideia de aumentar a temperatura de seu corpo. Ele podia estar incapacitado, mas escutara horas a fio Draco trabalhando sobre uma bancada, agitando o caldeirão, escrevendo vários metros de pergaminho e passando noites em claro. Era um absurdo que uma pessoa de fora, alguém que não estivera ali durante vinte quatro horas, tirasse conclusões precipitadas e acusasse o sonserino.

Ele estava tão furioso com Molly que mal conseguia ouvir o que ela continuava dizendo.

"Malfoy é um irresponsável, sem escrúpulos que obviamente não faz a menor ideia do que esta fazendo!" E ele queria gritar com ela. Será que não existia ninguém são naquele quarto? Será que ninguém iria defender Draco? Porque é que Remus estava calado?

Todas essas perguntas inundaram sua consciência e pela primeira vez desde que _'desmaiara'_ ele se sentiu vivo. Quem diria que passar raiva era um ótimo remédio para energizar sua mente letárgica? Céus, se Ron ouvisse seus pensamentos agora ficaria horrorizado. Estava do lado de Draco, Merlin, se pudesse falar estaria fazendo discursos ao seu favor. De verdade, o mundo dava voltas.

Mas para o espanto de todos, inclusive o de um Harry comatoso, foi Draco quem interrompeu o discurso odioso da Sra. Weasley,

"É mesmo?" Malfoy perguntou com a voz arrastada e um pouco distante.

O quarto ficou inundando durante alguns instantes por um silêncio pesado até que todos pareceram se recuperar.

"Draco!" Remus exclamou, à medida que Ginny e Molly deixavam escapar um "Malfoy!" em um tom nada agradável.

"Não sabia que você tinha um diploma em poções ou era uma medi-bruxa para julgar o meu trabalho como apropriado ou não." O loiro pareceu não se abalar com a recepção nada calorosa e à medida que falava Harry percebia como sua voz ia se aproximando.

Se pudesse teria franzido o cenho. Não sabia se era sua memória que estava falhando, mas o tom de voz do sonserino estava diferente do que se recordava. Seu tom arrastado continuava impecável, mas não havia aquela mesma energia de antes. Se pudesse dar um palpite diria que Draco estava cansado, imensamente cansado.

Mas claro que o cansaço do loiro não era nada para Molly nem para Ginny, ambas estavam se deixando cegar pelo preconceito que existia entre as duas famílias.

"Não é preciso ser nenhum expert para enxergar o que você está fazendo de errado, Sr. Malfoy." Molly grunhiu e Harry podia imaginá-la apontando o dedo para Draco.

"Hummm." Foi à única resposta do loiro, que parecia ocupado demais para responder as provocações da ruiva.

Remus, prevendo que aquele atrito só serviria para intensificar uma briga sobre como o tratamento de Harry deveria ser realizado, tentou aproveitar o momento para apaziguar a situação e tirar mãe e filha do quarto.

"Draco, só passamos para fazer uma visita," seu tom era amável e pela primeira vez Harry sentiu-se irritado com o bruxo. Aquele não era o momento para por panos quentes, pelo contrário, aquele era o momento de Remus se impor e mostrar que estava do lado de Malfoy. Mas claro que isso era pedir demais do último Maroto, agora que pensava melhor, começava a compreender porque Snape se irritava tanto com o licantropo. "Não queremos atrapalhar o seu trabalho."

"Remus!" Molly imediatamente guinchou, indignada. Para a surpresa de Harry, Draco se manteve firme, ignorando-a. "Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Não vou permitir que você destrua as chances de Harry de conseguir superar essa situação." Ela informou decidida.

Remus pareceu ficar sem palavras, sem saber como responder. Molly aproveitou o silêncio para se virar na direção de Draco.

"Você está me ouvindo, Sr. Malfoy?" Molly guinchou. "Isso aqui não é o seu playground, Harry não é a sua cobaia."

Com isso Draco finalmente despertou e antes mesmo que ele abrisse à boca a temperatura do quarto pareceu cair alguns graus.

"Sim, Sra. Weasley, ouvi perfeitamente," sua voz arrastada ganhou um tom um tanto quanto ameaçador, "mas enquanto senhora não tiver nenhum direito legal sobre o Potter, duvido muito que eu seja obrigado a obedecer a suas vontades."

Molly provavelmente ficara boquiaberta por algum tempo, porque não respondeu imediatamente o que o sonserino acabara de dizer.

"Remus, você vai realme-"

"Seria pedir muito que vocês tivessem um pouco de bom senso?" Malfoy a interrompeu, seu tom continuava glacial. "Isto aqui é um hospital e não a cozinha da sua casa. Potter pode estar em coma, mas isso não significa que eu esteja, gosto de trabalhar em silêncio."

"Ora, seu-" Molly urrou, mas novamente foi interrompida.

"Molly, por favor, ele está certo, venha." Remus finalmente interferiu com o tom de voz mais tranquilo que conseguiu produzir. "Draco, nos desculpe pelo incomodo, voltarei mais tarde para conversarmos melhor."

Tanto mãe quanto filha não ficaram nenhum pouco contentes ao serem literalmente arrastadas para fora do quarto. Se fosse em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, Harry provavelmente teria achado toda aquela situação absurda e teria defendido as ruivas, mas não dessa vez, dessa vez estava do lado de Draco e teria feito o mesmo, só que muito antes e com muito mais eficiência que Remus.

Não demorou para que um abençoado silêncio se estabelecesse e ele tornasse a se concentrar para identificar outros ruídos. Era estranho ver o quanto era fácil retornar a rotina de ouvir Draco trabalhando, apesar de acabar de reconquistar uma certa consciência. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, aquilo acabara se tornando a única atividade capaz de deixa-lo em paz.

Ouviu a forma pesada com a qual Malfoy respirava, estranhou a diferença. Antes suas inspirações eram mais profundas e calmas, agora ele parecia capturar o ar em grandes golfadas, expulsando-o dos pulmões com mais força do que o necessário.

Percebeu quando ele abriu o pergaminho e começou a escrever. Seu pulso trabalhava em um ritmo descontínuo e vez ou outra Harry podia jurar ouvi-lo suspirar ou se apoiar em uma das mãos.

As coisas haviam mudado. Malfoy não tinha mais aquela aura de confiança e tranquilidade, estava inquieto, inseguro. Ouvi-lo naquele estado não era nada agradável.

Continuou se concentrando, esperando o momento que o loiro se permitisse finalmente relaxar, mas teve que se contentar com o ritmo de seus rabiscos, a pena praticamente rasgando o papel devido à força de seus dedos.

Tentou se manter acordado, achou injusto que ele pudesse adormecer e que Malfoy continuasse de pé, trabalhando em busca de um antídoto, mas o cansaço foi mais forte que sua força de vontade e antes que ele percebesse acabou adormecendo.

* * *

Harry acordou sentindo-se estranhamente confortável. Ao seu lado podia ouvir os sussurros suaves de Draco que parecia não ter se movido desde que ele adormecera. Por longos minutos se permitiu apenas escutar, sem pensar em nada, apenas se concentrou nos ruídos e na voz compenetrada do sonserino.

"Pó de bicórnio... duzentos miligramas... Hortênsia... Preciso encontrar a dose diária..."

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo até Harry perceber o quanto começava rapidamente a ficar cansado. Era como se algo estivesse drenando todas as suas energias.

Um sono pesado ia se espalhando por sua consciência e ele se esforçou ao máximo para não adormecer. O que diabos era isso? Mal acabara de acordar!

Estava tão ocupado em lutar contra o cansaço que demorou um pouco para perceber que Malfoy parara de escrever e parecia estar se levantando.

"Potter, Potter," ele disse em um tom de voz baixo, "não posso me distrair um segundo que você começa a me dar trabalho."

Mas Harry estava tão exausto que não conseguiu compreender direito o que o sonserino queria dizer e nem porque ele dissera isso. Continuou tentando prestar atenção no que o bruxo estava fazendo, mas tudo o que escutou foram alguns ruídos estranhos.

Inesperadamente sentiu o cansaço começar a se desfazer, como se algo estivesse puxando-o para fora de seu corpo. Seja lá o que Malfoy fizera, estava dando certo. Nunca em toda sua vida desejou tanto ser capaz de falar, de contar para o sonserino que aquilo ali dera resultado.

Draco, alheio ao que estava acontecendo tornou a sentar, os sons de sua pena sobre o pergaminho voltando com menos energia do que antes.

Harry agradeceu ao novo fôlego e apenas continuou ouvindo, esperando que algum momento tivesse uma pista melhor sobre o seu estado de saúde.

Estava em um meio transe, sentindo-se imensamente relaxado com os ruídos que Malfoy fazia que praticamente levou um imenso susto quando uma voz interrompeu o silêncio do quarto.

"Foram gentis ao dizer que você estava cansado."

E pela exclamação que Malfoy deixou escapar Harry teve certeza que ele também fora pego de surpresa.

"Blaise." Draco respondeu da forma menos cordial possível e o grifinório estranhou o tom, até pouco tempo atrás, se sua memória não estivesse falhando, Malfoy defendera veementemente os Zabini.

"Draco, quando é que você iria me mandar uma mensagem?" Blaise respondeu, também percebendo o tom irritado do loiro, mas em nenhum momento se deixando abalar. "Ainda fugindo, não é mesmo?"

A pergunta teria feito às sobrancelhas de Harry se esconderem por detrás de seus cabelos se ele fosse capaz de movê-las.

"Não estou fugindo de nada Blaise."

"Não mesmo?" E a voz de Zabini estava nitidamente mais próxima da de Draco.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Malfoy perguntou de forma ríspida, só para depois acrescentar, "não, não precisa responder, Snape e suas malditas intervenções."

"Draco-"

"Olha, seja lá o que ele disse para te fazer vir aqui, esqueça." O loiro grunhiu querendo colocar um ponto final na história.

Um silêncio desconfortável foi à única resposta que ele recebeu e por alguns instantes Harry ficou confuso sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, até escutar Draco sibilar em um tom de voz que ele nunca ouvira antes.

"O que você está fazendo?"

E ao ouvir isso Blaise deu uma risada discreta, uma risada que por algum motivo muito estranho Harry não gostou nenhum pouco.

"Bem, deste ângulo," o tom de voz de Zabini era baixo e rouco, cada palavra dita com cuidadosa lentidão, "eu diria que estou tocando você."

O que se seguiu foi uma confusão de sons. Draco pareceu inspirar com bastante força e sua cadeira fez um estranho ruído, como se tivesse sido empurrada para trás com algo bastante pesado em cima. Mas o som que mais chamou a atenção de Harry foi o de um estalo, muito parecido com um tapa.

"Tudo isso é por causa do Potter?" foi a perguntar imediata de Blaise, que se encontrava bastante irritado.

"Não, tudo isso é por causa do meu trabalho." Malfoy praticamente urrou de raiva. Não era difícil perceber que odiava quando alguém sugeria que ele tinha outros motivos para fazer o que fazia além de seu claro respeito pelo próprio trabalho. "E o que isso importa agora?"

"Agora?" Zabini exclamou em um tom perplexo. "Você está mais pálido do que o normal e com olheiras terríveis. Quando foi a última vez que você comeu?" Pressionou. "E Snape disse que faz mais de uma semana que você não dorme direito, desde que Potter-"

"Oh, Snape, Snape, Snape, sempre enfiando o nariz onde não é chamado." Draco o interrompeu em um tom de voz venenoso.

"Ele é o seu padrinho!"

"Quando conveniente, claro." O loiro debochou.

"Draco!"

"Se ele estava tão preocupado, porque não veio me ver pessoalmente? Porque enviou," E neste ponto Malfoy fez uma clara pausa carregada de escárnio, "_você_?"

"É tão ruim assim me ver?" Blaise pressionou em um tom de voz curioso e mais baixo.

Draco permaneceu alguns segundos sem responder até soltar um suspiro. "Blaise, apenas vá embora."

Novamente um silêncio pesado fazendo com que Harry se contorcesse de angústia devido a sua impossibilidade de _ver _o que estava acontecendo. Só podia imaginar que Draco optara por ignorar completamente Blaise agora que já deixara claro que não o queria ali, mas pelos sons seguintes o grifinório podia afirmar com toda certeza que Zabini não estava disposto a ser dispensado com tanta facilidade.

Um leve som de passos, a cadeira sendo empurrada pela segunda vez e ruídos de algo tombando. Harry não conseguia classificar todos os barulhos, mas parecia que Draco e Blaise estavam lutando, o que só fez com que ele ficasse preocupado. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

"Pare de tentar se esconder de mim." Blaise exclamou em um tom angustiado, sua respiração claramente pesada.

Draco respondeu em menos de um piscar de olhos, sua voz não mais que um sibilo. "Não est-" Mas foi rapidamente interrompido por um som que Harry a princípio não soube dizer o que era.

O que se seguiu foi o estrondo da mesa sendo empurrada e de alguém se debatendo. Harry, agoniado, cogitou a possibilidade de Blaise estar se impondo sobre Draco.

Foi com espanto que ele finalmente se deu conta que os ruídos mais baixos eram sons de beijo. Os dois estavam se beijando, ali, em seu quarto! Tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, tentou aplacar aquele incomodo que fervilhava no fundo de sua mente, aquela irritação contida que não tinha nenhum motivo para existir. O beijo na cabeça de Harry pareceu durar horas, horas angustiantes que ele tentou apagar de sua memória.

Quando ambos pareceram finalmente se separar ele só ouvi o ruído de suas respirações ofegantes, sentindo-se enojado com toda a situação.

"Quem você quer enganar, Draco?" Blaise perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Me deixe em paz, Blaise" Foi a única coisa que Draco respondeu, sua voz carregada de cansaço e algo que Harry não conseguiu identificar.

Novamente um silêncio intenso recaiu sobre o quarto só para ser acompanhado pelos sons de passos e um frasco se quebrando. Com certo espanto Harry sentiu o próprio corpo mover alguns centímetros, como se algo pesado tivesse esbarrado em sua cama, empurrando-a para o lado.

"Vá. Embora. Blaise." Draco exigiu em um tom forçadamente controlado.

Blaise permaneceu sem falar nada.

"Por Salazar, não me faça repetir," o loiro ameaçou, sua voz assumindo um peso de novo.

Parecendo despertar, Zabini finalmente deixou escapar um suspiro, a respiração um pouco descompassada quando comparada a de Malfoy.

"Se você continuar me empurrando para longe deste jeito, Draco, um dia eu irei parar de voltar atrás por você." Foi à única coisa que Blaise murmurou antes de começar a se mover.

Ao seu lado o grifinório ouviu com nitidez o exato instante em que Malfoy deixou escapar o ar que estava prendendo nos pulmões.

Harry estava tão chocado e irritado que acabou não se dando conta que algo importante acabara de acontecer. Depois de dias em coma, pela primeira vez ele sentira alguma coisa, sentira a cama se mover, o único problema é que sua mente estava mais preocupada em formular uma imagem bizarra de Draco e Blaise se beijando contra uma mesa.

* * *

**N/A:** _Aha, atualização mais rápida, para compensar o dramalhão mexicano que foi o capítulo passado hahahaha (Alguém percebeu que a idiota aqui numerou o capítulo errado? Era pra ser o Cap. IV, eu fui lá e coloquei III. Tsc. Tc.). Mas sim foi uma sacanagem aquele fim._

_Bem, mais tarde irei revisar este aqui, com calma, mas ele já está em boas condições para que vocês leiam. Agora, preciso confessar que até agora este é o meu preferido, mesmo sabendo que algumas pessoas irão querer com toda certeza me matar por conta da última parte (__Flavia FV__ tenha piedade!). Mas Draco não é de longe nenhum monge hahahahaha, e é tão engraçado escrever Harry confuso e com ciúmes (obviamente ele sempre é meio tapado e nunca percebe que está com ciúmes). Enxerguem o Blaise como um catalisador, nada mais do que isso. _

_ Também perguntaram algumas vezes se vai ter Snape/Lupin, bem, os dois se aproximaram, não pretendo focar neste romance em específico, mas algo pode sim se desenvolver, principalmente porque eu prefiro o Remus com o Severus do que com o Sirius (é, gosto de casais dramáticos cheios de angst)._

_E __Ayaazinha __se o que eu escrevi por todo este capítulo não puder ser chamado de pensamentos dúbios, céus, me avise! Hahaha. Acho que já ficou bem claro que Harry está começando a ver Draco por um novo ângulo, hunn._

_E ah, __Lyra Wolf__, os processos químicos ficaram assim tão bem definidos porque eu 'formulei a poção'. Sou fascinada por farmacologia e química, então pensei, quer saber, vou montar uma poção como se eu estivesse montando um remédio. Coisa de gente à toa, sabe como é xD_

_ Agradeço a todos que estão deixando reviews (e os que não estão tb!). Gostaria de citar os nicks aqui mas cada dia que passa fico cada vez mais preguiçosa. Depois vou criar vergonha na cara e responder pelo fanfiction, nunca usei a ferramenta de resposta de reviews, será uma experiência nova._

_ Tentarei atualizar rápido. Espero que eu tenha compensado o sufoco do Harry 'apagando'._

_E o final de semana está chegando! Beijos para vocês._


End file.
